The Gates of Cimminu
by Silver Sylveon
Summary: Ratchet and Clank have sucessfully saved the world from Nefarious. But their story is not over yet. When Roxanne shows them a strange phenomonon, they are taken to a strange new world, where they will meet friends and foes. Will they return home? Or will this new world be their home forever? Takes place after the Ratchet and Clank Movie.
1. Chapter 1

A woman was hard at work, clicking buttons on her special laptop faster than the eye could see. She was very focused, like it had to be done within the hour. The stuff she was typing was very complex, like she was typing in quadratic formulas and typing equations, only to create what looked like a special device, one that looked like it could change the world.

"It's all falling into place." She said. She smiled at her blueprint. "It's gorgeous, simply gorgeous! With this, I can change the world as I know it now, and after I make my debut, nothing will ever be the same again." She printed out her blueprint and observed it.

"Hmm... I'm missing a few parts, but that won't be too hard to do." She grunted as the phone rang. She set down her blueprint and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

" _Hello Sirena._ " He started. " _I have the magnum cockpit, just as you needed for your new weapon."_

"Good, Good. When should I come to pick it up?"

 _"Come to Aleero City. Make sure you bring me what I requested."_

" Don't you worry, Tyson, I'll have everything you need. Just don't get your pants in a twist." And with that, she hung up.

 _Great, just what I need. Tyson better not blow it, or heads will be rolling. And one of those heads will be his._

She grabbed her purse and decided to wear sunglasses and dress up like a superstar.

 _I hate to be seen in public, but it has to be done._ She thought as she locked down her house and left.

* * *

Lazily laying in the bed, Ratchet opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Things have been pretty quiet around here, haven't they, Clank?" He asked his pal, who was sitting across from him.

"I personally like the quiet." Clank stated. "But yes, things have been quiet."

Ratchet sighed. "Just wish something fun would happen once in a-"

His sentence was interrupted by a loud crash downstairs. A rowdy, female voice was heard downstairs.

"Hey Ratchet!" She called, "Up and at 'em!"

Ratchet grinned widely as he heard that voice. "Its Roxa! Something exciting always happens when she's around!"

Clank looked at him strangely. "When Roxanne is around, trouble is sure to follow..." He slightly groaned.

"Hey Ratchet! You up? Don't make me fly up there and use the air horn on ya!"

He replied, "I'm up Roxa! Just give me a minute!" He slid on downstairs and met Roxanne down in the garage. Roxa's appearance was very strange, but Ratchet didn't mind it at all. She looked like a humanoid version of a griffon. She wore goggles atop her black, messy hair with one yellow streak through it. It was short and in the style of a pixie cut. She had chestnut brown fur, with wings and claws of a matching hue. She wore something similar to Ratchet's usual attire, and her lion tail swished back and forth. Her yellow beak was nice and shined.

"Hey Ratchet, I found something amazing on the plateau! If you're not busy, which I doubt you are, would you care to check it out with me?" She grinned lightly.

"Sure. Though give me a heads up if we have to bring weapons."

She shook her head. "Nonsense. You won't have to, but bring your wrench and a few loaded guns just to be on the safe side."

He nodded and loaded his guns.

"Say, Roxanne." Clank started, he was a little wary of her. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Safe?" She laughed hysterically. "Of course not! Anything that's safe is for babies!"

"Safety is important for everyone." He reminded her.

Roxa rolled her eyes at Clank, giving a big hint that she's annoyed with him. "If we always stayed safe, then nothing fun or exciting would happen. Just ask the Galactic Rangers." She then paused. "Wait, Ratchet's one of them! You can ask him and he'd agree with me."

"She's not wrong buddy." Ratchet told him.

She grinned a bit again. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Clank sighed and face-palmed the best he could. "Oh brother, you act just like Ratchet."

Both her and and Ratchet shared a laugh as they prepared for their "Adventure."

"So where are we heading to?" He couldn't help but ask, purely out of curiosity.

She grinned wide. "My place. But what I found there remains a secret."

 _Why do I have a feeling something strange will happen when we go to this place?_ Ratchet thought. _I know Roxa doesn't mean to put me in danger, but sometimes, her adventures get kind of dangerous after some time._

He looked up as she prepared her hover motorcycle. "Are we ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Let's get going!" She called out, punching a fist in the air.

Ratchet leaped up on the back seat of the cycle and they sped off to their location.

* * *

The new Doctor Nefarious climbed out of his hiding place and stared off at the ruins he landed in. His new form, a robot for that matter, made him more enraged at the lombax who defeated him.

 _I will be back, Ratchet..._ he thought. _Soon enough, I will tear everything you love away from your grasp and burn it to ashes._

A maniacal laughter echoed throughout the ruins trashed-part walls of the dump, as he began planning his enemy's downfall.

* * *

 _Chapter 2 is coming soon! With some new twists and turns._

 _I do not own Ratchet, Clank, Nefarious, or other characters in the franchise, they belong to their respectful owner(s)_

 _Roxa, and other OC's in this story belong to me._

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

 _*This is the new and updated version of Chapter 1*_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 *Updated*

* * *

"So how much longer until we get to see this special thing?" Ratchet asked, he had to shout over the wind and plaeteu rushing past them.

"We're almost there!" Roxa shouted.

Clank, from his friend's back, asked. "Roxanne, how did you and Ratchet meet?"

She sighed contently and looked back. "It's a long story. And I rather not get all mopey when we're about to see something awesome!"

Ratchet smiled. "Roxa was my first best friend before I met you, Clank. She's always dreamed about being a Ranger, like I did."

"And look who's one now!" She grinned at him, making him blush, "I knew my buddy could do it! Especially since this has been your lifetime dream!"

"It's too bad you couldn't make the cut." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know." She then had the hover-bike come to a screeching halt. There below them was a large land of desert. With her house at the bottom, and a strange gateway like structure a few miles away from it. There, a transport from Aleero City, was parked close by. She growled a bit under her breath.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

She grunted. "Looks like a few members of the Galactic Rangers got to it before we did. Who in Galactica's name told them it was here?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I have no idea. Why don't we see what's going on?"

She nodded back. "Let's go see." And landed her aircraft/motorcycle down on the ground near where the Galactic Rangers are.

Captain Qwark, the former member, looked at Roxa with a confident smile. "An adoring fan?"

"Not even close you big booger." She snarkly replied.

Brax, another member, and the brute, walked up to her. "What do you want?"

Roxa crossed her arms. "What are you doing here? You're trespassing on my home land."

Qwark stepped up. "We saw this thingamabob here and wanted to check it out, for safety reasons."

"Wimps like you don't need to be around dangerous things like whatever this thing is." Brax chimed in.

She grunted. "Bite me." And walked over to the gateway.

It looked like a giant gateway, adorned in gold vines and the arch was made completely of white marble and pink cracks. It looked so out of place from the rest of the Kyzil Plateau, you couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow at it.

"It appears to be some kind of portal." Roxa said as she placed her hand on the smooth marble. "And this is white marble. Y'know, what they use for floors and such."

"I get that part." Brax replied, annoyed. "But how did it appear here?"

"That, I have no clue about." She sighed. "I was the first one to discover it, and that's why I kept it a secret, so I could look into it. It's so mysterious. I've even seen it open up a few times."

Ratchet looked very interested on what Roxa had to say. "What did it look like?"

"The colors on it were ombre and gold." She told him. "I was only able to catch glimpses of it, but it's what I saw."

Qwark raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about this before anyone else?"

"I actually leave my house every once and a while, and I wasn't self absorbed, unlike _some booger_ who betrayed the Galactic Rangers."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Qwark groaned a bit.

She grinned and laughed. "I'm going to torture you with this for a long time."

He groaned louder and even wined. "C'mon Roxanne, stop it!"

"Okay, you have two choices, I can either call you booger, or crybaby. Which one do you prefer?" She snickered as she loved the tormenting Qwark. To her, it was absolutely priceless.

"You two act like yer siblings." Ratchet chuckled.

"Oh, I know." She told him. "But I have more common sense than the booger has."

Ratchet and Brax roared laughing. Qwark was more embarrassed than ever.

"Stop calling me Booger! And go by my real name." He insisted.

She grinned more playfully and laughed. "Okay Captain Crybaby. Have it your way!"

If you could see someone's face turn cherry red from embarrassment, Qwark would have imitated it perfectly.

* * *

Sirena walked along the streets of the bustling of the square of Aleero City on Planet Kerwan, where the Galactic Ranger's headquarters lied.

 _Better be careful._ She warned herself. _Law enforcement is right in front of you and you don't want to be known._

"Phoenix, darling!" a strange, British man's voice came from right behind her.

Sirena's perfected French accent cut the air like a blade. "So happy to see you're doing well, Antonio."

"Care to go somewhere more private, my darling?"

"Oui, monsieur." And took his hand. Both then found themselves in the dark alleyway. Sirena removed her disguise, revealing her appearance: Pitch Black hair and fair, perfect pale skin. The whites of the eyes were black, and her pupils were white, making her eyes more phantom-like. Her soft, pale lips were painted black from her lipstick. Her attire was a suit with painted white lines. Her right arm was a prosthetic with white lines dancing on it. Tyson, her 'friend', had brown, shaggy hair and stood at 5'7, he was shorter than her by a few inches. He wore a jacket with a green t-shirt, cargo shorts, brown combat boots, and goggles atop his head.

"You have what I need?" She asked cautiously.

Tyson nodded and showed her the magnum cockpit. It was a strange set of gears and they shined silver. He then handed them over. "These were hard to obtain, but I managed to get them."

"Excellent. Thank you, Tyson." Sirena made them disappear in a flash, her belt glowed white as the new item was now hers. She handed the man what he wanted in a small sack.

"There's the powder you need to make the adhesive liquid. I'll be collecting that from you as well once it's finished by paying you in Saturn Shards."

Tyson grinned. "Thank you so much my dear. I promise I will not disappoint you." He put his disguise back on and vise versa.

"Take care." Was all she said and left in a hurried pace.

 _I have what I need for my newest weapon. With Nefarious out of the picture, I'll be in control of this place in no time._

* * *

 _Chapter 3 is coming soon! An early Chrismas present to all of you._

 _My initial release date for Chapter 3 is on Christmas eve/day_

 _Reviews are very appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 *Updated*

* * *

Roxa stepped in front of the gate and placed a hand on the lever in the center of the panel. "Let's see if this thing really works."

"Be careful." Brax warned her. 'We don't know what this thing can do."

Clank leaped off of Ratchet's back and watched in anticipation.

Roxa rolled her eyes and pulled the lever down.

The gateway to the world opened, and the same colors of red and gold swirled inside it. A torrent of rushing wind droned any and all noises out, making it almost impossible to hear anything.

Cora came over to their location in a separate transport a few minutes after Roxa opened the portal.

"What the heck is that?!" Cora yelled over the roar of the portal.

"A Portal!" Replied Ratchet, he looked up and saw that Roxa was the closest to it. A dangerous sign. "Roxa, get back here with us!"

She nodded and tried to run back to the rangers, but as she was running, it became almost impossible to escape it's force and it pulled her back to it.

She almost yelled in fear as she was being pulled backwards.

"Ratchet! Help! Please!" She cried. She clawed at the ground, trying to buy herself some time.

Ratchet ran over to her and grabbed her wrist and tried to create a place to hold on using his wrench to prevent him from flying in too.

"Hang on!" He yelled.

The force became even stronger and started to pull both in. It became harder to hold on as they were helpless.

"Come on Qwark! We need to help them!" Cora replied and grabbed Ratchet's wrist and stood her ground, but soon saw herself sliding towards it too. Then Brax ran to Cora and tried using the weight of the heavy gun he held to support his weight, to prevent all of them from heading towards the foreign world.

"I'm not letting you guys go without a fight!" Cora roared. She yelped as she started losing her grip.

Ratchet and Roxa yelped as they started to slip. And Cora, with a look of horror, saw them fly away from her as the portal engulfed them, and sealed itself up.

"No..." She muttered. "No, No, No..."

"They're... gone." Was all Brax could say.

* * *

Sirena was typing commands into the computer, which she was typing in to build her machine. The robot then started welding materials, and twisting nuts and bolts into place.

 _It was a good thing I invested money into this robot. Thanks to my prothstetic, I no longer have the capability to use heavy machienery like my welder. It used to feel so light. But what other choice do I have at this point?_

She took a break from typing her codes in and watched as the robot had finished construction. The final product bore a similarity to a pistol, though possessed a sleeker design; made from black metal, and parts of the magnum cockpit. Gears, ticking like a clock, rotated inside the clear dome on the top.

She smiled. "Thank you, my friend." And took the gun and started to feel it. It was cut nice and even, the metal felt cool against her pale palm. She then held the pistol in her prothstetic hand, and aimed at a poster of the Galactic Rangers.

"Let's see what this little monster can do." And prepared to fire a round. She breathed slowly and closed one eye.

 _Prescision is key..._ She breathed and released the shot.

The hole glowed blue before the bullet shot out, which shined gold and crackled with electricity. It's small bullet traveled fast, and impaled the picture of Captain Qwark. The bullet hole was seen through his forehead.

"Headshot." Sirena muttered and took notes. "This gun is good for medium height people and has good accuracy and reaction time, but bullets do not do as much damage as I had hoped for. Might have to look into alternative ammunition for better results." She looked through her cabinet and pulled out a special kind of bullet. It had a smooth, sleek metal feel to it and felt sharp touching the tip.

"This bullet can pierce the skin, and shot at a fast rate, can probably go through bone muscle." She recalled, and loaded the bullets in, replacing the default bullets with her own. Cocking the gun, she placed her finger on the trigger and aimed at the poster again. She closed one eye and almost held her breath.

 _Focus... Aim..._ **BAM!** She yelped as the power of the bullet shot her backwards, and annihilated the poster. She blinked a few times and coughed a bit.

"Man, talk about an invention blowing up in your face... Oh well, back to the-"

But as she looked up, the gun didn't blow up. She saw the remains of the poster charred on the ground and grinned.

"Woo! I did it!" Sirena cheered and picked up the gun. "Both the gun, and the bullet were a success!"

She looked over at a part of the poster that wasn't destroyed. It was Elaris' picture.

She smiled malevolently as a new plan began to brew.

* * *

Both Ratchet and Roxa found themselves on a patch of grass in the color of gold. The skies were a brilliant pink and the clouds were painted gold.

Roxa was the first to stand up and take in the new environment.

"Wow..." She gasped in awe. "This place is amazing..."

She bent down to look at the unconscious Ratchet. "Ratchet, wake up! You gotta check this out!" And shook his body.

The Lombax groaned. "Five more minutes..."

"Come on, Ratchet, I'm not your mother. Get up." She said irritably.

Reluctantly, he sat up. And he looked at the amazing surroundings that Roxa first took in.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Roxa shrugged. "Dunno. But we better find some place to stay before it gets dark."

"I agree." He paused for a bit and then started to panic.

She raised an eyebrow, and looked concerned as Ratchet frantically turned his head left and right. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Clank?! Clank's not here!" He exclaimed.

Roxa grabbed Ratchet's shoulders and looked into his worried eyes. "Ratch, it'll be okay... I'm sure if Clank came through the portal with us, he would have landed in the same place we did." She reassured him with a smile. "He might be with the other Rangers trying to get us home."

Ratchet sighed. "Yer right. Thanks." And hugged her with a smile.

She let go of Ratchet and looked to her right and left. With no sign of life anywhere. "So... Where should we start?"

* * *

 _Chapter 4 is coming soon._

 _What is Sirena plotting that involves Elaris?_

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

 _Special shout out to TheLilyoftheValley for her support and helping me catch errors in my writing._

 _This is my first official Fanfic that I have written, so if things seem off, it's because of that._

 _Merry Christmas (But since this an updated version, happy whatever today is)!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Okay, so thanks to some reviews, I have to point out that there wasn't much detail in the story's previous chapters, but that is only because I was having a hard time focusing. I had school exams to study for and my mind was elsewhere._

 _I guarantee there will be more description in the story as it progresses._

 _This chapter focuses more on Sirena, for all you curious readers of mine_

* * *

Sirena sat down at the table and started to write possible outcomes for her plan.

 _If I come on too strong, Elaris may reject my offer. I have to ease into it, and maybe sweet talk her. Bribery is possible, but I don't want to go there unless I have to._

She growled and slammed the desk. _There has to be a better way to get Elaris to defect._

She stood in front of the mirror and fixed her pitch black hair. Her fair, pale, perfect skin made her eyes pop. The sclera of the eyes were black, and her pupils were white, making her eyes more phantom-like. Her soft, pale lips made a pouting motion as she applied black lipstick.

 _Hmm... This shall do it. I'm not completely satisfied, but I will have to make due. It will all be worth it in the end._ She checked herself in a full mirror to make sure her clothes were sophisticated and looked rather nice. Her blouse looked like it was designed in the 1950's. It has black and white stripes, and it was accompanied with a black skirt, white knee socks, and black boots. She looked at her prosthetic arm, the white energy in it lit up in the cracks. She moved it's fingers a few times and looked up.

" I wish my brother was never killed. In my times of need, he was always there to see me through. He was rather smart too." She sighed heavily at the thought.

She picked up a picture of her and her brother. Her brother had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. If you looked at them side by side, you'd swear they were twins. Her brother had a military style black coat with gold buttons, a crimson shirt, and black pants and black boots.

 _Shade, my dear brother... I miss you._ She was on the verge of crying, an alien feeling to her.

She glanced upwards at the clock and grunted. "I need to get this done. I better do it now while I have a chance." She wiped away her tears and redid her masquera and eyeliner.

 _Elaris, you will be on my side one way or another. I just hope, for both of our sakes, you'll accept it and not make this harder on me than it should be._

She grabbed her black purse and headed towards the headquarters. Her mind raced with plans, back-up plans, and back-up back-up plans. She wanted to weaken them as much as she could, but without attracting attention to herself.

She set her location for the headquarters.

" **Setting course to Aleero City; Galactic Ranger's Headquarters.** " Her GPS beeped and set her course.

Sirena looked towards her ship, and grunted. "Forget flying that rinky dink thing, It will be faster just to fly there myself."

She leaped up and her black energy allowed her to fly. Before she managed to reach orbit, her space suit activated and covered her body. The suit itself was black with white glowing lines. her helmet came over her head and she zoomed out of orbit and headed towards Aleero City.

She smiled a bit as she slowed down a bit and allowed herself to float. "I have never really taken the time to enjoy the beauty of space. Its truly amazing." She begin to move forward again using her energy and watched as the many stars seemed to zip by her.

She then looked down at her GPS to see she was right above Aleero City. She looked at it in awe.

 _This is truly amazing... Too bad it won't look like this forever._ She thought, and started to head towards it.

After she saw the big building of the headquarters, she landed in an alley and deactivated her space suit.

"Time to get to work." She muttered to herself and entered the building through the back entrance.

A scientist walked by, exactly her height. Sirena sneaked behind her and kicked her in the back of her head with a swift motion. Taking the scientist into a different closet, she took her lab coat and clothes, leaving her only in her underwear and bra. Sirena gagged the scientist to make sure she couldn't scream for help, and locked the door from the outside. Sirena pulled her hair back into a pony tail and put her special glasses on.

Casually, she walked by the other employees, like everything was fine, and there was nothing suspicious about her. Until...

"Hey Emily, are you feeling well?"

Sirena nodded. "Yes, why?"

"You look really pale." he pointed out.

"It's a new makeup I've been trying out. I've also invented these cool eye contacts." She lied, hoping he would buy it.

The worker smiled. "They look absolutely amazing Emily! Keep working hard to make cool stuff like this!" And walked away.

Sirena exhaled a breath of relief. _That was too close for comfort. I better find Elaris now before I have to deal with anybody else._

She looked around and around for her office, but she had no luck.

"Wait... Does Elaris even have a **real** office?" Sirena had to stop and think.

 _These people can't be serious. Can they? Having one of their members working in a closet? Have these people lost their minds?!_ She thought as she found Elaris' true office; an old janitor's closet. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Elaris' voice was muffled from behind the door.

Sirena opened the door and closed it behind her. "Hello Elaris." her smooth voice cut the air.

"How can I help you?" She asked her, looking at her funny.

Sirena took off her coat and let her hair down and took off her glasses. Elaris was startled as she gazed into the intruder's eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?!"

"My name is Sirena Nightshade, and I am the future. I have come here to offer you something far better than what you have now." She said cooly and creepily calm.

Elaris gulped nervously. "What exactly do you want?"

"I have came here in search of you. To offer you to join my side."

Elaris' eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

Sirena smirked. "The Galactic Rangers take you for granted. They do not appreciate the hard work you do for them. Just look at this mess." She went on, "They make you work in an old closet rather than an office of your own!"

"That's true..." She sighed.

"Elaris, I can guarantee you one thing: That if you join my side, you will become a very powerful person." She grins and brings Elaris close, making her yelp. "You and me, becoming the most well known scientists in the world. And then the Galactic Rangers will come groveling at your feet, begging for you to come back. That right there will make them see the error in their ways."

Elaris had this look of uncertainty, like she was considering it. "What do you offer that the Galactic Rangers don't?"

 _She's taken the bait, I think I've got her interested now._ "Respect. Your suggestions will always be considered. A professional office, rather than just a closet. and all the latest technology to play with. You even get your own room." She then went on, "What do the Rangers do to you? They never consider your suggestions, they stomp all over you, and they're only standing here today because of you, and the public doesn't even recognize your hard work."

Elaris' look said it all; She knew her struggle, Sirena had given her an opportunity to make them see how much of a valuable asset she was to the team.

"So what do you say, Elaris?" Sirena's hand was extended outwards. "Will you accept my offer and join me?"

* * *

 _A cliffhanger?! Oh no! I'm so cruel!_

 _School has really taken up a lot of my time. So this is something I've worked hard on._

 _Chapter 5 will be coming out soon. Want a hint?_

 ** _A new character and a new_ species _will be introduced_**

 _Shade belongs to Jerod2447, he's got awesome stories! Check him out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Shoutout to Max Chronicle and TheLillyofTheValley! Their reviews have helped me correct some errors, and their feedback helped a lot!_

 _Don't be afraid to leave a review!_

 _Okay, I'll try my hardest on Chapter 5_

 _Here we go_

* * *

After a long day of searching, they finally lied down on a bed of flowers.

"Ugh..." Roxa groaned and rubbed her wings, "My wings hurt." She looked around the flower field and looked up at the dark sky. "We're lost..." She sighed heavily. "It's already dark and if we try travelling now, we'll become hopelessly lost."

Ratchet furrowed his brow. "Aren't we already hopelessly lost?"

"Ratchet, please..." She groaned again. "This isn't the time for smart alec remarks."

Ratchet looked down at his exhausted, griffon friend. She has tried so hard to help them get home, and she looked like she was on the verge of giving up.

"Hey... Roxa, don't think about giving up."

She looked like she was about to start sobbing. Her bright, blue eyes puffy and full of unshed tears, though she was trying not to cry, her voice quivers. "Ratchet... we have been searching for hours on end and we're no where close to going home..."

Her voice gave in and she started to sob into her friend's chest. Ratchet hugged her close and she sobbed loudly

Ratchet held her close and rubbed her back, trying to console her. "Hey...Don't cry Roxa. Things are bound to get better."

"B-But how?" She asked, slightly whimpering from crying. "We haven't made any progress from searching..."

Ratchet gently held her chin, making her blue, puffy eyes look into his. "Look at me Roxa." He told her, "I was exactly like you at this point, when Captain Quark betrayed the Rangers for Drex. I felt hopeless, like the whole galaxy was crumbling." He smiled. "And in the end, my friends and I got together and defeated Drex and Dr. Nefarious. Because I didn't give up."

Roxa sniffled and wiped her tears away and smiled back. "Really?"

His response was a nod.

"Well, we can continue the search. Let's get mov-"

Her sentence was interrupted with a hooded figure running at them.

"Run..." Was all Roxa could muster.

* * *

"N-No..." Elaris said hesitantly. "I can't abandon the Rangers."

Sirena then smiled grimly. "That's a shame, Elaris. But maybe this will change your mind."

Six, seven, eight shadowed blobs appeared seemingly out of nowhere and cornered Elaris. She let out a yelp, trying to kick the blobs back as they began to climb, their weight struggling to try and push her down.

"No! Stop!" Elaris yelled as she was tied up and her weapons were confiscated.

Sirena's smile turned into a malevolent grin. "I wish you said yes to my proposal." She turned around, "But I guess things can't always go according to plan." She then nodded to the Blobs. "My Kurai, let's take Elaris to the ship. We need to have a little...'talk'"

Something about the word talk and how she emphasized it made Elaris' eyes go wide and a pang of fear went through her. Sirena noticed it and almost grinned, talking to Elaris before she was walked away.

"You have every right to be afraid, Elaris. Because when you wake up next time, your universe won't look the same.

One of the Kurai stopped and looked up at Sirena. "What do we do with her?" Its voice bellowed.

"String her up. Make sure she cannot move too much, but enough to where she's comfortable."

It nodded and ran towards the others.

 _Well, this will be more interesting than I thought. But this is only the beginning of my plans._

Sirena left a note, to kick start her big operation.

 **Rangers,**

 **Your friend is in our custody.**

 **It's only a matter of time before we come after all of you and destroy you at the source, like they did last time.**

 **We'll be waiting.**

 **-The Black Dawn**

 _This will do. I'll call Tyson and ask about his progress. I may have lost my brother, but I'll continue where he left off. Starting with the Solana Galaxy. He's corrected humanity, now I will correct the inhabitants of this galaxy._

Then, like a shadow, she vanished as she slipped out of the Ranger Headquarters and headed towards the ship she had called upon. Once they were inside, they took off. Space slowly moved by once they left the atmosphere.

"Sirena." One of the Kurai called. "We need food."

She turned around and offered them some meat. "Make it last."

They took to it like a fish would to water and dug in, and when they were finished, the meat ceased to exist.

"Why can't we eat like we used to?" Another asked.

Sirena grunted. "This isn't Earth. I brought a select few of you here after Shade died. This way, I could correct this universe and their flaws. Once the Rangers have been taken care of, I will allow you to feed like you used to." She took a breath as she watched the stars pass by. "Now... Is Elaris ready?"

* * *

Cora shot at the portal, in hopes to make it open, but had no luck.

"Stop!" Cried Clank. "You might break the portal, and they'll never be able to return!"

"Well, what more are we supposed to do?!" Cora snapped back. "Ask the portal to open up?"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Brax remarked sarcastically.

Clank looked at them sternly. "This is serious. Our friends are in trouble. We need to talk to Elaris back in Aleero City."

Cora nodded in agreement. "Clank's right. Elaris should be able to help us in this predictament. Let's go!"

They hopped into their transport and raced back to Aleero City.

* * *

 _Okay, I hope this is good enough. This week has certainly been busy for me._

 _The Kurai and Shade belong to Jerod2447._

 _Chapter 6 comes soon_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Sirena walked in to Elaris' room. Elaris was trapped; chains attached to the cuffs wrapped around her wrists kept them fixed to the wall. Elaris looked almost terrified when she entered the room.

She trembled. "Please... J-just let me go... I-I won't tell the Rangers anything..."

Sirena then looked at her victim. "You can't exactly believe everything you hear. How do I know you're willing to stay quiet?"

Elaris looked even more petrified than she was now, her life hanged in the balance of this monster. "Y-you can trust me..." She stammered.

"I highly doubt that. Knowing you and your loyalty towards them, you will not keep your promise and spill everything you heard."

Elaris looked defeated, she couldn't convince her.

 _She's very smart... it's almost like she's had years of experience..._ She thought.

"Oh, I've had many years of experience." Sirena stated, making Elaris' eyes go wide. She chuckled and continued on. " I can't read minds, but I can read your eyes and facial expressions and movements. Every little thing, I note."

Elaris struggled against the chains, managing to raise herself up to meet Sirena's eyes. "But...why?"

"It helps me learn about people and how they act. Like I can tell from your eyes darting back and forth, that you're desperate for a way to escape. The shaking and curious tone in your voice tells me, you want answers, but you're also afraid. And the cold sweat forming all over your body shows me you fear me."

Elaris then broke out in a cold sweat. Everything Sirena said was true.

Sirena smiled, and this put Elaris on edge. "Listen..." her cold voice cut the air like a blade. "My offer still stands. This, will make the Rangers listen to you. All I'm trying to do is help you out."

She growled. "Never! I won't abandon the Rangers!"

Her captor grinned. "Oh well. I guess it's time to make you listen to me."

"Wh-what?!" Elaris yelped.

Sirena pulled out two Chinese fans. The Black fans with white floral patterns unfurled gracefully and there was a strange white tinted glow on the edge of blades. "Do you know what these are?" She asked her prisoner with a grin.

"F-fans.."

She then smirks. "Correct. Would you like to see what they can actually do?"

Elaris became more frantic. "N-No!"

Sirena then saw a dummy the Kurai were carrying and, with a quick flick of the wrist, sent the fan flying towards it. It then cleanly took the head off the dummy's shoulders and the fan returned to its owner... like a deadly boomerang.

Her prisoner started to shriek, as she's now aware of the fans true power.

"Now that I have your attention... Care to tell me about the Rangers? Leave out nothing. I want everything there is to know about them. "

* * *

Roxa and Ratchet fled from the hooded figure. They panted and breathed hard, struggling to catch breaths in between.

"It's getting closer!" She yelped and kept running alongside Ratchet, she was running out of breath, and even though she could fly, she didn't want to leave her friend behind.

Ratchet bolted, letting out a yell at the feeling of the figure's hand nearly grabbing his tail. Roxa cried in pain as her foot fell into a hidden pothole in the field, and she was stuck.

"Ratchet! Help me! Please!" She cried as the figure approached her. Struggling to get her foot out of the hole.

Ratchet went to assist his friend, using his hands to try and free Roxa from the hole as she struggled to maneuver her foot free; growling as the figure approached. "If you want to hurt my friend..." He withdrew his pistol. "You'll have to get past me."

He couldn't get a good look at the figure, as it's face was covered with a mask. Only it's dark, ice blue eyes gazed at the lombax, sending a cold shiver down his spine. Even it's voice put him on edge. "That can be arranged." And with a swift thrusting motion, blue ice struck Ratchet in the chest, knocking him out.

"Ratchet!" Roxa yelped.

"Now... Sleep, griffon." It's chilling voice cooed. and both drifted to sleep.

* * *

The Rangers arrived in Aleero City, only to see Elaris' closet wasn't buzzing to life with gaming activity. It was silent. Deadly silent.

"Where's Elaris?" Cora asked, raising her gun.

Clank looked on the desk and saw a note. "Rangers, look at this." He said with concern and read the note aloud.

Brax growled. "I really need to shoot something right now!"

Qwark, despite being the egomaniac, showed concern for Elaris. "Who would be dastardly enough to take Elaris?"

Cora, snatching the note from Clank, then told them, "The Black Dawn, but this writing could be from anyone, and without Elaris, we can't compare the writing samples to everyone in Aleero. Let alone the entire galaxy..."

Brax groaned. "Oh, this is the perfect time for Elaris to get captured." His voice laced with sarcasm.

Clank then told the Rangers. "We must come up with a plan to get Elaris back, but this will be more difficult without Ratchet here."

All of them, confused, and desperate, asked in unison. "How?"

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter was so short, but there will be an entire chapter dedicated to Roxa and Ratchet, which is Chapter 7_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Ratchet groaned and started to wake up from his sudden snooze. He rubbed his head and felt pain in his chest from where he was struck. He heard the sound of chains, as he looked down and saw a chain, which was connected to the floor, forcing him to stay seated or on all fours. He then felt around his neck, only to find out, to his horror, was a metal collar.

 _The heck?! What is this place?! Where am I?!_ He thought, almost scared.

The cold voice was heard in front of him. "Ah. I see you are awake now." The voice was smooth like silk, cold as ice and snow, and yet, felt strangely calming.

"Where am I?" He asked frantically and struggled against his metal collar, making the chains rattle. "And who are you?!"

She raised a hand, and motioned for him to settle down, which he did.

"I am Neva. And, forgive me for earlier, but I thought you were a threat to me and my home." She calmly explained.

Ratchet looked even more baffled. "That was you who hit me in the chest?"

She nodded calmly. "I am sorry for any pain I have inflicted on you and your friend. I have taken care of her injured ankle, and she is awake and waiting for you. I just wanted a chance to explain who I was before you would try and kill me for what I have done." She unlocked the cell door and unlocked the collar around the lombax's neck.

He stood up and rubbed his neck. "Thanks."

"No problem. Would you care for something to eat?" She asked politely. She made a motion towards the table, where Roxa was sitting, scarfing down some food that Neva had made. Ratchet has to bite his lip to prevent himself from drooling over the breakfast, and he happily obliged to free food.

As both ate, the fire crackled behind house was nice, decorated with nice furniture and comfy beds. Neva's appearance could be seen from the firelight. She had black fur and some white patches in certain places. Her eyes, were the icy blue he remembered seeing before he was knocked out, and she looked like a humanoid wolf.

"Based on your appearances and attire, I could tell you two were not from here." She pointed out as she took a bite of the steak-like meat on her plate.

Ratchet nodded, a mouth full of delicious food. "Where exactly are we?" He asked in between bites of the strange, but delicious food.

"You are in Cimminu. A world known for it's beauty." She replied.

Roxa, after some time, spoke up. "Neva, we want to go home to where we came from, and we have no idea on how to do that. Maybe you can help us?"

Neva nodded. "I shall help you. And I will answer most of your questions while we are here."

"Who will be seeing to get home?" Ratchet asked.

"We'll be talking to numerous people. Some may have an idea, others won't have the slightest clue." Neva stated. "Cimminu's scientists, under the Princess' order, have been told to look into gateways that have been appearing all over the place."

Both Ratchet and Roxa asked in unison, "Princess?"

Neva chuckled. "You two are used to democracies, ruled under a president, right?"

Both, nodded in unison, which made Neva laugh.

"Cimminu is run under a monarchy. Princesses and Princes, Kings and Queens, Dukes and Duchesses, list goes on and on."

"That's so cool!" Roxa exclaimed. "Are there royal guardsmen and mermaids?"

Neva started to chuckle again, amused. "Royal Guardsmen? Yes. Mermaids? Of course. This world is home to many mythical creatures, including Centaurs, Fairies, and nymphs. And I am a part of the royal guard."

The griffon was about to lose it. Full of excitement was bottled up in her, and she was eager to squeal. Ratchet tried not to laugh as his best friend was going nuts.

"I believe I should introduce you two to the Princess of the Twilight Kingdom."

"Now we're going to meet royalty?! This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Ratchet and Neva both lost it and laughed with their new friend.

 _Wow, Neva is such an awesome person._ He thought. _Despite what she did to us, she was looking out for herself and her homeland. Now, she's getting us closer to getting home._

"Oh, and before I forget." Neva said and gave both clean clothes. "You'll need to blend in to this world as much as you can. So put those on and we'll set off for the palace."

Both nodded and put on their new clothes. Ratchet's clothes were made out of wool and felt so soft against his fur. His shirt was white, pants were black and his boots were similar to brown worker boots. Roxa had to cut small holes into her clothes in the back to make room for her wings, but her attire resembled Neva's: A black short sleeved shirt, black shorts, black combat boots and a bandanna tied over her hair. Neva, didn't have the bandanna and just had her black and ice blue streaked hair pulled into a fishtail braid.

"You guys look great!" Neva exclaimed.

"Thanks, Neva!" Both replied in unison. And the trio set out for the palace.

* * *

Before they could go to the palace, they had to wander the streets of Twilight City; a city best known for it's beautiful sunset/twilight star patterned cloth, Neva informed them on the way.

"Twilight City is one of the six biggest cities here on Cimminu, and it's the center of trading." Neva also told them.

"So this place gets really busy?" Asked Roxa.

Neva nodded and responded. "During the day, the market place is where all merchants must set up. There are also strict policies both vendors and customers must obey to prevent smuggled goods going through the black market. It's a hassle, but it's worth it in the end."

"Does the princess participate in shopping?" Roxa curiously asked.

"Yes and no." Neva said with slight uncertainty. "Yes because she wanders the market place with gold coins in her pouch. And no, because she mainly stays within the castle walls. But who am I to judge?"

The market place was getting ready to close for the evening. The merchants closing their stalls and rounding up their items. The children heading home with their moms and dads. Each kid, woman, and man all looked different. There were mixtures of humans, furred people like Neva, and nymphs.

"Good evening Neva." A nymph with purple hair and smiled for her.

"Good evening to you to Akila." She smiled back. "How was business in the market place today?"

She sighed. "There were a few thieves here and there, and we even discovered some smuggled goods."

Neva chuckled. "Nothing you could handle."

Akila blushed at the statement, but got back to looking formal. "So who are your new friends?"

"Roxa, and Ratchet." She greeted them, and both smiled and waved at Akila.

"How do you know my name?" Ratchet whispered to Neva.

"Roxa told me who you were and explained what happened." She whispered back.

Akila cleared her throat. "The Festival of Xaphos is in a few days, and the Princess has been asked by the counsel to be a representative."

"This late?" Neva asked with concern. "Should I ask her why?"

"It's in your best interest to do so."

She nodded. "I'll see to it right away."

Akila left their sight with a hop and a skip. Disappearing into the dusk.

 _Sounds like the Festival is a huge deal._ Ratchet thought to himself.

Neva then motioned for them to follow. "Come on." She insisted. "We'll kill two birds with one stone; We'll ask about the gateways, and look into the festival preparations."

* * *

When they arrived at the foot of the towering palace, both newcomers stared at it in awe, as the marvelous stone, towered over them. The remains of day shined on the stone and crystal windows.

Neva chuckled. "Isn't it a beaut? The stone palace was first built by King Schoron, a king who could create and wield the forces of fire."

"So let me guess..." Roxa started. "This castle was built almost like a fortress?"

Neva then smiled. "You're close, but that's not exactly the reason why. Not only was it protection, King Schoron built the castle as a symbol of burning hope and pride that lied within his heart, claiming that this castle welcomed every citizen with open arms. The Princess today, Princess Sylver, follows that motto."

"So she'll understand what we're going through?" Ratchet asked the wolf.

"Most likely." Was all she said before she stood at the entrance, where two men guards blocked the way.

"Halt. State your business." They both barked.

Neva cleared her throat. "Neva, Captain of the Royal Guard. I have news to report to the princess, these two are with me." She then gestured to Ratchet and Roxa.

Both looked at each other, before they saluted her and barked, "Proceed."

As they walked in to the castle, it was adorned with crystal chandeliers and paintings. the red carpet under their feet made them feel at home. Flowers that bloomed to life, and the corridors that they walked along were gold and ombre, almost like a fancy parlor. The throne room lied ahead, and the throne had diamonds embedded within the throne. Pink cushion was the seat of the throne, and the dusk could be seen behind it, as glass windows were seen behind and above them.

Roxa started to drool a little. "Oh sweet mercy..." She cooed. "This place is beautiful..."

"I'll say!" Exclaimed the lombax.

A young voice exclaimed. "No! I don't wanna!"

Neva snickered and shook her head. "Here she comes."

"But you must, my lady!" Her advisory shouted.

The princess walked into the throne room. She had Cotton candy pink hair and crystal blue eyes. Her bow tie and bow both had two long, white silk ribbons and were pink in the middle. She groaned. "It's itchy! And I can barely breathe!" Her dress was so large and poofy, it almost looked like her legs were not even on the floor. It was made of pink and white satin, and was adorned with crystal roses.

"You look beautiful." Neva said. But then laughed. "But don't you think that's a bit overkill with the dress?"

She then sneered. "I'd like to see you wear this thing and actually survive."

"At least I could fill it better."

The young princess managed to squirm her way out of the dress and crawl over to Neva, breathing heavily. "Finally! Some air!"

Neva helped her up. "I'm guessing you're having a hard time trying to pick out something to wear to the festival, huh?"

She nodded solemnly. "I kept insisting that I wear my shoulder-less top, skirt, leggings, and boots to it. But no, apparently _ **someone**_ is making it into a big deal, and insisting I wear a dress." She glared at her advisory.

"It's tradition m'lady!" He insisted.

She groans. "Please leave me and Neva alone for the moment."

Her advisory bowed and left.

"Sylver, we need to talk about something." Neva told her. "It involves the gateways."

The young princess raised an eyebrow. "The ones in the fields?"

The wolf nodded. "These two, Ratchet and Roxa, came through one of those gateways and want to return home, but they have no idea on how they will do it."

"hmm..." she sat and thought. "I can try getting a hold of the science department, but it could take a while. In the meantime, they can stay here."

"Good call, Syl." her friend nodded.

She walked towards Roxa and Ratchet. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Sylver, soon to be queen of all Cimminu." She then took her skirt and curtsied.

Ratchet and Roxa both bowed, to be respectful, and she giggled.

"You two don't have to be formal towards me. Any friend of Neva's is a friend of mine."

Roxa smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Ratchet agreed. "First time I've ever met true royalty."

"So you want to go home? I can help with that. It will take me a day or two, but you can fill me in on everything that happened in the meantime."

Both nodded to each other and then Salem, her servant, once again appeared. "Salem here will show you to your bedrooms and get you some clean clothes. Get comfy into bed, and I'll see you two in the morning."

* * *

 _Okay, I hope I did well on this one._

 _Shout outs to Jerod2447 and Max Chronicle for their reviews._

 _Roxa's full story on how she and Ratchet met will be in Chapter 8_

 _The Ranger's plans will also be revealed in Chapter 8.\_

 _And Sirena and Tyson will be seen together to come up with their plans_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Okay, there have been many mistakes... many of which, are grammatical and tense changes, and more and more. Makes it tiring for me to sit through however many chapters this story is and correcting **EVERY. SINGLE. MISTAKE.**_ _But I'll be going back to chapters and tweaking the dialogue, and I'll be rereading all my chapters and correcting mistakes. Please tell me what mistakes were made in your reviews so I can correct them._

 _All my chapters have been looked through and all errors (to my knowledge) have been corrected_

 _Thanks to Jerod2447 and Max Chronicle and TheLilyofTheValley once again for reviews. They have certainly been helpful._

 _Shout out to Cadmiurn for going through these chapters with me and helping me pick out the mistakes._

 _Okay, Chapter 8. Here we go._

* * *

Roxa's sheets to her bed were strung all over the floor from her tossing and turning at night, trying to find the most comfortable position. But in bed, she laid there, tank top and shorts with no blankets on and looked completely comfortable without them. The morning sun's rays of light shined down on her, making her feel warm. She smiled in her sleep as she turned over to get comfortable again.

A light knock at the door was enough to partially get her up. "Hey Roxa? You awake yet?" It was the young princess' voice.

"Wha...?" Roxa mumbled sleepily. "Yeah...I made sure the toast was floating down the river..."

Sylver tried not to lose it as she tried talking. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

She yelped and fell out of her warm bed and onto the floor. Letting out a groan, she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah... I'm up."

"Good, breakfast is in five! There are some clean clothes on the chair in your room."

"Thanks!" Roxa called out and lazily threw on her clothes: A clean black tank top with denim shorts and ankle socks and sneakers. Roxa had to, once again, try to make room for her wings, but the tank top made it easier for her to easily remove her wings from the inside of her shirt. She walked out and saw the princess waiting for her.

Sylver looked different than she did yesterday, She was wearing a pink ruffled skirt, knee high socks with a dark pink and light blue stripe at the top. She wore a light blue shoulder-less top and her ribbons flowed behind her. "Oh good!" Her sweet, optimistic voice rang. 'The clothes fit! I was worried that they wouldn't fit you because of your wings."

Roxa chuckled. "Yer fine. But quick question, whats for breakfast?" A hungry look fell upon her.

"Cinnamon Rolls, I believe." She said.

"Yum..." And Roxa started to uncontrollably drool at the thought of warm, fluffy cinnamon rolls in her mouth.

Sylver chuckled. "Um, are you drooling the Niagara Falls?"

"Sorry, I just can't help myself." She said as she wiped the drool away from her mouth. "I've never eaten royal food before and it all sounds so delicious."

Neva walked out of her room and stretched lazily. She waved at the two women passing by. "Morning Sylver, Morning Roxa."

"Good morning! Breakfast is ready!" Sylver said as she walked by.

Neva chuckled as Roxa left a trail of drool. "Looks like someone's hungry."

Sylver snickered. "Tell me about it."

Along the way downstairs, Roxa started to look at the paintings as she and Sylver walked by. One painting in particular caught her attention. He had gold eyes and gold hair. His clothes were not impressive to Roxa, as he was adorned with jewels and silk.

"Hey, Sylver, who's that?" She asked as she pointed to the painting.

"Hmm?" She looked up at the painting and said, "Oh! That's my great great great grandpa Ashiknabar the Third, The king of Cimminu in Thirteen sixty eight."

"How do you know about all this stuff?" She asked the young princess.

Sylver looked at Roxa. "It's necessary to know all about my family history. They ruled this kingdom before me, and there are many things they did before me."

"And it's required?"

She nods.

"Wow, that must've made you're brain hurt." Roxa told her, impressed.

"It did after a while. But I got used to it."

After that, they continued to walk. Roxa started to twiddle her fingers and fidget with her forearm fur. Sylver started to notice Roxa's behavior and asked.

"You okay? You look like you're nervous."

Roxa looked up, her eyes twinkled under the crystal chandelier. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're fidgeting with your fur. There's something going on." She gave the griffon a stern look.

"What? There's nothing going on." Roxa attempted to lie. But the young princess scowled.

"Roxa, don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on."

The griffon sighed in defeat. "Okay... I've been doing a lot of thinking about Ratchet."

"The Lombax?"

Roxa nodded. "He's always been my friend. And I love him like he was my brother. But I'm wanting to be more than friends with him..."

Sylver gasped. "You like him? As in, love him?"

"More than anything."

A loud, high pitched excited squeal echoed through the corridor as the young princess bounced off the walls, yelling, "OMG OMG OMG!"

"Keep it down!" Roxa said, looking around frantically. "You'll wake him up!"

Sylver managed to calm herself down. She regained her composure and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just get so excited about love."

"Who's having a party over here?" A chilling voice asked, making them both yelp as Neva seemingly appeared behind them.

"Hey Neva. It was just me." Sylver replied.

Neva was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt with jeans and black boots. She had a coffee mug in her hands and took a sip of the coffee inside. "You do realize Ratchet is still sleeping, right? I doubt he loves waking up to the sound of a child screaming bloody murder." She told them with a chuckle.

Roxa busted out laughing and Sylver rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Anyways..." Neva started. "I think I should ask Roxanne here a few personal questions. I'd like to do this alone with her. So can you see if everything for the festival is ready?"

Sylver nodded. "Welp, better get going! See ya guys!" And skipped off.

Neva then looked at Roxa. "Shall we get stared with the Q and A?"

"Sure."

* * *

A bulb flickered, the dim light illuminating the chair settled in the center of the metal room; a soft rumble resonating through the gloom. Sirena stood in front of her captive, fans fluttering in front of her face. Piercing rings of white stood out from the surrounding dark, fixated on the bound form of Elaris, her arms and legs secured to the chair by thick ropes.

"So... It's time I get some answers." Sirena started. "Answer them willingly and truthfully, and no harm will come to you. But show any resentment or answer with a lie..." She paused, grinning maliciously. "I'll leave it up to your imagination on what will happen to you."

"Y-You're insane! Let me go you witch!" Elaris cried out, gasping as the bladed edge of Sirena's fan lashed out, the woman's arm stopping the fan mere inches from Elaris' throat, too close for her own comfort.

"I also forgot to mention that there will be no name calling whatsoever. The punishment can be very... gruesome." Sirena replied with a giddy giggle.

Sirena pulled the fan away from her neck. "Now... Let's begin." She started to circle Elaris. Watching her eyes follow her, and sweat rolling down the alien's face.

"Who are the Rangers?"

"Cora, Brax, Captain Qwark, Ratchet, and Clank." She answered, breathing heavy.

Sirena started to chuckle. "Qwark? As in, the traitor? This just gets better and better. Now, do they actually acknowledge your presence or your good work?"

"Yes." Elaris replied, only to let out a shrill shriek of pain as Sirena took her finger and bent it backwards, breaking it.

Sirena tsked as she looked Elaris dead in the eyes. "I said no lying. Tell me the truth."

She cried in pain. "No! They don't!" And sighed heavily as Sirena stopped the pain.

"That's what I thought." And started to circle again. "Do they ever listen to you? Or do they choose to ignore you?"

"I always feel like they do both." She replied.

"I have many reasons to believe that. Most involve the rangers taking very ignorant leaps of faith."

Elaris looks up at Sirena, who was giving her a look of pity. For once, she had... true feelings.

"You do realize you're not the only one who feels alone, right?" She asked, softer. "To feel unwanted? And to feel afraid?"

Her captive nodded slowly.

"For the longest time... I felt the same way you did; Alone and afraid."

She raised a brow. "How so?"

"I used to have a loved one, someone I cared about dearly. But then, he was wrongfully taken from me.

When I was younger, at the age of twelve, my brother was older than me by a few years. We were both raised in a facility, called the IATR. We initially thought that our father was dead, and that we were the only ones left. So we promised each other that we would stick together.

But things turned out for the worst. I was always bullied by others for being different, and I usually shrugged it off, only to be comforted by my brother in the end. The bullies then took their bullying to the next level... And one afternoon, they pinned my arms and legs down. I was unable to defend myself, and because of that...

I lost my arm." She raised her prosthetic to Elaris' eye level, which made her gasp.

"That's awful!" She cried.

Sirena solemnly nodded. "It was. Although the bullies were punished, I would never be normal again due to it. My brother tried to help me, but at that point, I felt nothing.

After that day, I felt empty... I had no emotions. And I chose to train. Chose to use my power, to show them I could make it in life. But without my brother, it was never truly unleashed.

I found out a few years later that the IATR was going to be under siege, with my brother leading it all. I wanted to help him, wanted to show him the powers I was developing. But he pushed me away, wanting for me to be safe. I was stressed out that he wouldn't let me help. But the look in his eyes told me it was for the best.

Then, it all hit me. At the time, I felt like I wasn't wanted. That he was finally finished with me. That I didn't matter.

And I ran away, leaving a note, saying:

 _ **Shade, I can no longer stay here knowing I wasn't wanted.**_

 _ **I was bullied, and I lost my arm to this place, and now, I feel like you don't want me in your life either.**_

 _ **I love you... But I can't take the pain anymore.**_

 _ **But know, I'm out there, somewhere.**_

 _ **Until we meet again.**_

 ** _-Sirena_**

After that, I started taking initiative and started developing machinery, weaponry with the latest technology. And inventing new methods of lighting, water conservation, and so much more that not even the brightest scientists of this era could accomplish! I became so well known, and I was rich, and lived in the most luxurious home.

But, even after all my hard work, I still felt empty. Empty without my brother. I pretended to be joyous, melancholy, and outrage whenever it was needed.

So, I started to look for him. Using my technology to find him. But after doing some digging, I found out he was dead."

Elaris looked so sad. She felt remorse for Sirena. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." She replied. She took a breath and turned towards her. "But now you see, that I speak the truth, when I say we are alike in a way. We were both alone... So I ask you, Elaris, to join me."

Elaris nodded slowly. "I will join you."

Sirena walked over to Elaris and untied her. "Thank you. I'll have Tyson fix your finger for you. And I'll have the Kurai prepare a nice room for you. And, I say again.

Welcome to the team, Elaris."

* * *

 _A long chapter, thank god I got it done._

 _In Chapter 9, we'll see the plan the Ranger's have brewed up._

 _We'll get a backstory on Roxa_

 _And we'll see what Sirena has in mind for Elaris._

 _Stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The hall the Rangers congregate in was filled with dead silence. The rangers were at a loss for words as they had no clue on how to find their friend, Elaris, but with Ratchet gone, there was no way they'd be able to find her.

The rangers gathered around a circular, metal table; Clank situating himself on top, with Cora and Qwark moving to take their places on the left, and Brax on the right; leaving only a pair of empty seats for their missing friends.

"So we need a plan to find our friends before they die. Any ideas?" Cora asked the little robot.

"I regret to inform you that I have no ideas. I've went through every possible scenario and nothing seems to be working out for us." He said with worry.

Brax slammed his fists down against the table with an agitated roar. "This is hopeless! With Ratchet gone, and Elaris nowhere in sight, we have nothing to work off of!"

"Calm down..." Clank tried to soothe Brax. "We will not get anywhere simply by yelling. We need a plan. We don't know who we're dealing with."

Cora nodded. "He's right. We need to be cautious." Something in Cora's body made her realize something. Elaris was important to the team. And they were treating her wrongfully.

"Maybe Elaris _did_ do something for us..." Qwark said under muffled breath.

There was a loud, abrupt knock on the big metal doors, which echoed throughout the entire chamber.

"Come in." Qwark replied.

The doors opened up and a young female walked in. Black wavy hair flowed behind her and her hazel eyes glimmered under the lights. Her skin was golden from being tanned, and wore a black blouse with a white skirt and knee high black boots.

"Hello Rangers." She introduced, "My name is Willow and I've came here to help you with your situation."

Cora raised an eyebrow and took a defensive stance. "How do you know about this?"

She raised her hands. "Forgive me, but I'm a close friend of Elaris', and I've recently heard that she's gone missing. I want to help you look for her."

Brax sighed, "Help would be greatly appreciated at this time. And we really don't have much of a choice at this point."

She smiled. "Luckily for you, I have gadgets that will help us track down our friend. All we need is a piece of her DNA."

All the Rangers cocked their heads in confusion, except Clank.

"We need something of Elaris'. Such as a strand of hair, an eyelash, or a fingerprint." Willow explained briefly.

"Oh." They all said in unison.

Willow looked around the room and started to look for anything that belonged to Elaris.

"Does she have an office?"

"Well... Sort of." Qwark rubbed the back of his neck and grinned in embarrassment.

A fine, thin black eyebrow was raised on her forehead. "Sort of?"

 **A few minutes later...**

"This is her office? A janitor's closet?" She asked with a deadpanned look.

Cora shrugged. "Budget cuts."

Willow glared a bit and crossed her arms, with one hip popped out. "Uh huh. And where does that money go? To upgrade your weapons arsenal?"

Everybody exchanged side glances and a loud groan came from their helper. "I spoke too soon..."

Clank walked up to their new friend. "Do you have any ideas on where she could be?"

"I wouldn't be too surprised if she quit, seeing how her office is a closet. You Rangers like to take people for granted."

Qwark then scowled. "Now listen here, miss. You have no idea who you're talking to."

She raised an eyebrow and kept a straight face. "A traitorous egomaniac who threw his companions under the bus?"

"NO!"

She snickered. "You know I'm correct. Besides, it was all over the news. There was no denying it, and you know it."

Qwark blushed in embarrassment as Willow continued scanning the room for any of Elaris' personal belonging, only to groan a few minutes later. "I've got nothing."

* * *

Elaris looked at Tyson, who was loading paralyzing darts into a strange gun. "What are you doing?"

"Sirena has went on to toy with the Rangers. When the time is right," he cocked the gun. "We strike them down."

Her eyes went wide. "You're going to kill them?!"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Elaris. We're going to paralyze them and bring them on board the ship. Now, it's a matter of if they come willingly."

"But I don't want them hurt..."

"And neither does Sirena. She wants to keep things as clean as possible. Helps out a lot when a trail isn't left behind." Tyson added.

Elaris sighed in defeat. She sided with Sirena because of her feelings, not to mention, she had to get a prosthetic for her finger that was cut off by her bladed fan.

He looked at her with a sly grin. "Y'know, Elaris. If you don't want them to get hurt, maybe you should capture them."

"How would I do that? They'll recognize me."

"Your cloaking device will make you look like someone completely different. Remember when you used it to help that Lombax fellow beat Drex and Nefarious?" He reminded her.

"Yes... I do." She muttered.

Tyson smiled. "Then you know now what you must do."

"So why is Sirena in the headquarters?"

Tyson replied. "She's going to lure them here by saying she has found you. Once the time is right." He pauses and he hands her the loaded dart gun "You'll paralyze them."

"But I'm not so sure I want to do that..."

"You're on our side now, Elaris. Sirena will be most pleased with you."

Elaris was at war with herself, her conscious screaming at her not to, that she'd betray the rangers; while her heart seemed to coo with a hidden venom, _**they have it coming**_.

 _Elaris being a bad guy? Now that's just cruel of me, isn't it?_

 _I'm still improving on my story, please forgive me! xp_

 _Shoutout to Jerod2447_

 _Now, I want everyone to answer this:_

 _Should I make a short story based on Sirena's childhood? Roxa and Ratchet's friendship? Or a new story involving Sylver, Neva, and Sly Cooper and his gang?_

 _Chapter 10 is coming soon_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Neva and Roxa sat in a room together. It was fairly quiet due to the usual noise of castle life being muffled from behind the doors of burgundy wood. As they looked around, they were surrounded by towering bookcases of ebony black, and books with colorful covers. The crystal chandelier above them glowed faintly above them, and the hard wood floors were free of dust. The chairs were also made of wood, with satin cushions filled with down feathers that felt smooth as silk.

Neva sat across from Roxa, books on one side of her, trying to read up on what exactly her species is. Sure, she knows she's a griffon, but she needs a history.

"Do you remember anything about your family?" She asked.

Roxa shook her head. "No, I don't remember a single thing. I don't even recall having parents."

"An orphan, huh?" She asked and the griffon nodded. "Well, this makes this Q and A a little more difficult... Do you remember anything about your childhood?"

She shrugged. "Well-"

"Shh!" Neva had to place a hand over Roxa's mouth and her ears twitched frantically. She whispered, "Someone is in the castle who shouldn't be... get your weapon ready."

Roxa nodded and did so, and she and Neva started searching the castle. The halls were empty now, as everyone was in the Grand Hall for the day. Neva then looked back and saw that a dark figure was holding an explosive device. She followed him and Roxa trailed behind her, when they found the room he was in, he placed the explosive under the princess' sheets. That's when Neva shot a beam of ice and froze the assailant's legs in place, and both aimed their weapons at him.

"You are under arrest for attempting assassination on the Princess. Reveal your identity now." She said calmly.

"I am a member of The Black Dawn! Darkness will swallow the world once again!" He put a gun to his head. "We will rise..." And shot himself, killing him right then and there. Black blood pooled everywhere in the room, and Neva disarmed the explosive soon after.

"What's the Black Dawn?" Roxa asked nervously. After seeing a guy commit suicide right there in front of her, the sight made her feel anxious.

Neva growled. "They are an organization who will do anything for their species to replace all life, so that they can 'Correct the species.'"

"But, you can't correct someone based on their appearance or their personality. That's physically impossible." Roxa argued, dumbfounded.

Neva nodded. "You're correct there, but they have found a way to do that; they shoot a bolt of lighting into the person, and that changes their appearance, personality, and mindset. They call it Jolt."

"So we need to stop these people before they do this. How do we do that?"

Neva checked the body for anything regarding the attack. "We find it's main source and stop it then and there." She then pulled out a parchment that had the seal of The Black Dawn. "Found something." And read it.

 **Gerumund**

 _ **Today is the day we wipe out the monarchy of Twilight City. Princess Sylver must be killed by tonight, or the plan to bring the Kurai into Cimminu will be for nothing. The Boss has asked me to send you to the castle to place an explosive under her sheets in her bedroom. And if anything goes wrong regarding this mission, you know exactly what to do. DO NOT FAIL. Failure is not accepted, and the boss will be very displeased if you return and you have failed.**_

 _ **-Varina**_

"Hmm... This is interesting..." Neva mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, The Black Dawn has one big leader, and several small leaders that connect to that big leader." Neva confirmed. "This isn't good. That means we'll be searching for a long time for this big leader, and we might not have any clues on how to find the main leader, or leaders depending on who we're dealing with."

Roxa's wings fluffed up a bit. "This is starting to frighten me... what do we do?" She asked worryingly.

Neva grunted and tucked the paper into her pocket. "We tell Sylver and the Guard immediately. We need to start taking precautionary measures, because now we're getting to the point where assassination attempts on her life are going to be occurring more frequently." She looked towards Roxa. "But you and I need to dig deeper into this. We'll get Ratchet and a few friends of mine, and congregate in the Library."

The griffon nodded. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

Both the wolf and the griffon headed towards the Grand Hall, where they would give the letter to Sylver. Roxa and Neva did not waste time looking around as they rushed downstairs. Sylver was sitting on her throne, reading a book when they rushed in and almost crashed into each other.

"Whoa! Are you guys okay?" The young princess asked.

Roxa nodded. "We are. But Neva has something important to show you."

Neva pulled out the parchment and gave it to Sylver for her to read. "Sylver, we caught an assailant on the second floor, bedroom wing, where he was planting an explosive rigged to kill you. We stopped him and disarmed the weapon, but he killed himself before we could get any more information out of him."

Sylver's mouth quivered in fear as she read the note. "Th-this is awful... I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"I'm going to put the castle under very heavy guard. You need to be safe, so you'll be coming with me, Roxa, Ratchet, and a few of my friends from the Guard. The festival, luckily, is only a few weeks away, and if needed, we can postpone the festival until further notice."

Sylver got up. "Neva, please find Ruben and ask him to postpone the festival. We can't risk anybody getting hurt while The Black Dawn is making attempts like this."

Neva nodded. "Of course." And walked into the other hallway.

She looked towards the griffon. "Roxa, if you're looking for Ratchet, he's in the garden."

"Oh really?" and she nodded. "Thanks, I'll go tell him what's going on."

Roxa opened the doors to the garden that awaited her. The golden grass shimmered under the sunlight and Ratchet was looking at his reflection in the pool of water in the fountain. Birds singed to their tunes and Roxa sat next to him.

"You thinking about something?" She asked.

"Huh?" he looked over towards her and nodded. "Yeah, I have some things on my mind."

"Is it about Clank and the Rangers?"

He looked at her curiously. "How did you know?"

She shrugged in response. "It's a lucky guess, maybe. I know you miss your best friend, Clank."

"He's been there for me ever since I rescued him from being destroyed in a pod crash. We've always had each other's backs and it would've been nice if he was here with me."

Roxa turned away from Ratchet for a minute. "I wish I had a bond like you and Clank have. Sharing all the laughter, heartaches, and adventures together like they normally would." Her ears lowered and she turned to the water to stare at her own reflection.

"Well, you have me as a friend." He reminded her.

She turned to him. "You know that's not what I meant. I meant like the best friends forever kind of bond, stick for each other through thick and thin... I never had that kind of relationship now that I sit here and think about it. You and I have know each other for a while, but you and Clank have something special. I just felt like I deserve some kind of relationship as nice as you guys have."

Ratchet smiled a bit and put an arm around her shoulders. "Listen, Roxa. I may have Clank as a friend, but he can never replace you. Your relationship with me as a friend has had an impact on my life. We get to learn new things together, share memories of our past, and even travel to new worlds."

Roxa smiled back and hugged him. "You're right. Thanks Ratchet. It's just that I've been so unsure of myself, I didn't know what to think or believe."

"You're welcome. Now, was there something you needed to tell me?" He asked.

"Yeah. There is. But we'll discuss about it more in depth in the Library with Neva and Sylver." She told him.

Ratchet's ears perked up. "Speaking of which, I think we should go there now."

* * *

The table had multiple chairs pulled up to it. Neva, Sylver, and a few others they didn't recognize were all sitting at the table and muttering stuff under their breath.

"Roxa, Ratchet." Neva called. "Glad you could make it. Pick a seat to sit down at and we'll get started."

Both nodded and grabbed the two spare chairs and sit down in them.

"Okay, we need to make some introductions to the group." She gestured towards the two. "This is Ratchet and Roxa. They will be assisting us in this chase."

A female black panther stood up and had gum in her mouth. "My name is Ebony, I'm nineteen, and I'm the crossbow master here. I also have a bubblegum addiction."

"You especially like putting that addiction to use when it comes to explosive chewing gum." Neva said with a smirk.

She shrugged in return and kept chewing on her gum. "Makes a good makeshift explosive when you're desperate."

A male stood up next after Ebony sat down. He stood at roughly seven feet tall, and had a lot of muscles. He was a centaur, which was a rare sight in Cimminu since they kept to themselves a lot. He had black medium length hair, a goatee, and the horse body on the centaur was black. "Moi name is Roivor, O'im twenty noine years ol', and Oi'm considered de 'ard 'itter 'ere." His Irish accent startled Roxa, but Ratchet lightly snickered at her reaction.

"Ryvor here serves as the big brute. He's a very kind person, but don't get on his bad side. He hits like you've been smacked with a bar of titanium."

Ryvor grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oi can't 'elp it."

"And last, but certainly not least, we have our quiet, stealthy ninja, Snowfall." Neva looked around for her, and looked stumped. "Say, has anyone seen her?"

"You called?" Her creepily calm voice cooed. Making Neva jump as Snowfall was standing right behind her. Snowfall was wearing a hood over her head, but you could see her facial features. She had white fur with light ice blue eyes. She resembled a snow fox, but she looked more like a white kitten/fox mix more than she did a normal fox, and that was proven because she didn't have the muzzle that foxes did. She wore a strange dress with black on it, meant to fit around her skin and cover her. Her stockings were strange too, resembling fishnet stockings, but more skin showed. Her boots were up to her knees and her black thigh pouch stuffed with smoke bombs.

"Hey Snowfall! You have got to warn me when you're coming."

She chuckled. "Six years of doing this with you and you still get scared whenever I randomly appear behind you."

"You're no fun." Neva pouted.

"Oh, I know. But it's funny seeing you jump whenever I do that." She smirked and went to her seat.

Ratchet whispered to Roxa, "She's awesome. Can't believe she can appear just about anywhere."

Neva then cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. "Today, we have a problem: There was an assassination attempt on the Princess' life a few hours ago."

There was quiet muttering from everyone except for Roxa and Neva.

"By someone from the organization called The Black Dawn, but before we could further question him, he committed suicide. There is a branch of small leaders, it would seem, that lead to the big leader. We need to find this big leader and put an end to their scheme."

"But Neva, 'ow are we supposed t' foind dese leaders?" Ryvor asked.

Neva smirked a bit. "With a decoy. We lure them to us."

"Who's going to act as the decoy?" Roxa asked. "We can't endanger Sylver during all of this."

Sylver leaped up onto the table. "I think I know who should act as the decoy..." She pointed towards Roxa. "Roxa!"

"Wait, What?!"

* * *

"So he failed..." Sirena said as she talked on the phone.

 _"Yes, ma'am. He was found out, but he retired before they could further question him."_

"Then the plan for the Kurai in Cimminu will have to wait."

 _"But maybe we can still carry out with the plan."_

"How so Varina?"

 _"Remember the festival? We can carry out with our original plan there, and it will be full of people."_

"A good distraction. Good thinking. I'm getting ready to give Kerwan a very special treat tomorrow. And it will be the last time the Solana galaxy will be the same." She grinned. "Make sure you have your plan fleshed out fully. I'll listen to it tomorrow after I'm done with the assault. The Black Dawn will rise..."

 _"And swallow the world in darkness..."_ Varina then hanged up.

Sirena grabbed a picture of her and her brother Shade and wiped some dust off of it.

 _Don't worry, brother. I'll find some way to revive you and bring you back. And with that, carry out your wish for the Kurai._

* * *

 _Phew... This chapter really took it out of me. I hope this is better than last chapter._

 _How will Sylver, Neva, Roxa, and the team lure the Black Dawn Leader to the festival?_

 _What do you think will happen to the Rangers when Sirena launches her attack? And will Elaris help her?_

 _Chapter 11 is coming soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"There's no possible way I can pull off being Sylver!" Roxa exclaimed. "I can't do it!"

"It's the only way for Sylver to be out of harm's way for this to work. We need to lure them with something they want." Neva explained.

Sylver whimpered, making big, sad puppy eyes and quivering her lip. "Please? Do it for me?"

Roxa, looked at Sylver and grimaced, knowing she couldn't compete with the quivering lip. "Fine... I'll do it."

Sylver used her ribbons to hug her. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"Heh, you're welcome. But how am I supposed to look like you? You and I have nothing similar to each other."

Neva then grabbed a wrist band. "This device will disguise both you, and your voice, so you can pose as Sylver."

"But I'm taller than her. How do I explain that to people?" She asked.

Sylver transformed from her tiny fox form, to her human form, and she was the exact same height as Roxa.

"That's very convenient." Ratchet pointed out.

Neva grinned a bit. "This band will allow you to look and sound like Sylver; like I said before. You can use this to pose as her and lure them here." She placed the band around Roxa's wrist and her appearance started to shift. Roxa yelped as she watched her fur and feathers disappear, and turn into Sylver's pale skin. Her hair grew longer and turned into the cotton candy pink she saw before. Her eye colors started to shift, from brown, to crystal blue. Her clothing as well shifted with her new appearance. The light blue shoulder-less top, pink skirt, and knee high pink boots appeared.

Roxa looked at herself in an available mirror, and whistled. Her whistle was higher pitched and matched Sylver's voice perfectly. "Not bad. I think I could kill this look."

Sylver giggled. "This is perfect! Now we can lure the bad guy here!"

Roxa raised an eyebrow. "Quick question: How do we get them here?"

* * *

Sirena placed her special aquamarine contacts into her eyes and smiled. "Perfect. Now we're ready to go."

She turned towards Elaris and Tyson. "Do you two remember exactly what to do?"

Tyson nodded. "We wait for a signal from you. Get the Kurai prepared to invade..."

Elaris chimed in, "And if the Ranger's try to stop us, I stun and capture them."

"Perfect. You two are ready." She looked at Elaris. "We're going to tie you up temporarily and pretend you've been captured. We'll lead them to you and then you strike. Got it?"

Elaris nodded and grinned. "Of course, Sirena."

"Good, Good. I'll be on my way. This plan cannot go wrong in any way, or else our efforts are in vain."

Both nodded to her, then to each other.

"Do not fail me."

* * *

The Rangers all looked puzzled as they started walking towards the conference room. Willow was there at the door and looking straight at them with worried eyes. "I have news regarding Elaris..." She muttered.

"Where is she?" Brax asked. "Did you find her?"

Willow nodded. "She's being held captive in a cave somewhere on the Kyzil Plateau. We need to go there and rescue her."

Cora loaded her guns and smirked. "It's about time! I'm going to kick their sorry butts for messing with the Rangers!"

Willow grinned. "Well? What are you guys waiting for?! Let's get going!"

The Rangers cheered and rushed to their ship. Willow stayed behind and talked to the comm unit hidden under her sleeves.

"Tyson, we're on our way to the Plateau. You and Elaris need to be ready by the time we get there."

 _"Rodger that, Willow. We're ready whenever you are."_ Tyson replied.

"Good. The Rangers and I are coming your way." She turned off the comm unit and rushed to the ship to meet them. "Sorry about taking so long, I received a signal from my partner who was helping me with Elaris, and they're in trouble! We need to move fast!"

Captain Qwark grabbed the wheel of the ship and started up the engines. "Then we have no time to lose. Let's move!"

The ship took off like a bullet, and everyone was prepared to kick some butts. Brax, Cora, and Qwark all geared up, while Clank was sitting in the passenger seat, talking to Willow as she piloted the ship.

"So you know where Elaris is located at?" Clank asked.

Willow nodded. "Of course. It won't be too much longer before we arrive there."

"You seem certain of yourself... Are you okay?" He asked suspiciously.

Willow looked at him. "Of course I'm okay. I'm certain that for sure we've located Elaris."

"You're lying..." He then said and stood up in his chair. "Who are you?"

Willow looked at him again, this time, with a cold glare. "That's none of your business, little robot."

"I think it is my business."

Willow was then silent for the rest of the flight,ignoring or dodging Clank's questions. She soon alerted the Rangers about the location and landed them near the cave once they got there.

"Okay, they're in there." She pointed towards the cave. "We don't know who we're dealing with, so be careful..."

Brax chuckled. "Relax, Willow. We've got this."

"You guys never think twice about your decisions, so that's questionable." Willow replied.

The Rangers run into the cave, guns loaded and ready to go. Willow followed behind, only to stop at the cave's mouth, and watched them continue on.

* * *

 _I'm sorry about such a short chapter, but I've been getting ready for Finals._

 _Chapter 12 will be much, much longer. Chapter 12 will be a Sirena/Ranger's chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The Rangers craned their heads side to side, looking and listening for Elaris.

"Help! Someone, help me!" A familiar voice cried out.

Brax raised his gun and called out. "Don't worry Elaris! We're coming for you!" And he dashed in, without thinking twice about what he was running into.

Willow grinned, watching the Rangers with caution as they quickly followed Brax, waiting for an opportunity... Like a spider sitting at her nest, watching the fly come ever so closer to her web.

Clank suddenly realized Willow's intentions of staying behind and watching their every move. She knew something they didn't, and Clank realized it then and there as well.

"Wait! Guys! We shouldn't-" Clank yelled as he was struck by Willow. One of his green eyes shattered as he hit the ground. He looked up the best he can to see that Willow was taking out her contacts. They revealed a white iris and the black sclera, revealing herself to Clank, but not fully. The only thing she revealed was her eyes.

"You won't be telling the Rangers anything, little robot." She grinned and held a remote. "I think it's time you took a quick nap." She pressed the button on the remote and Clank's eyes widened with fear, as he was shut down. His immobile body lied on the floor of the cave, and Willow picked him up, and handed him to a Kurai.

This Kurai was different from the blobs. He took form of a human, pitch black skin that resembled the blank night sky. His hair was wiry like an elderly's hair, and it was white. His bones glowed lightly, and his eyes were the most peculiar; red glowing slits, and white irises.

"Take him to the ship and put him far away from the Rangers." She ordered.

"Of course, but what about the other Kurai?" He wondered.

She smirked. "Remember, I will say a certain word, and when I say it, you'll rush in. Do not attack, or else things will go wrong, and at this point, we can't have that."

"Of course, S-"

"Do not use my real name during this mission." She interrupted calmly as she loaded her gun.

"Forgive me, Willow. I've been anxious, waiting for this moment." He replied.

She smiled a bit. "I know. It's exhilarating watching it all." She placed the special bullet inside the chamber. Grinning maliciously as she knew how much power that little bullet was capable of.

She looked up as she heard Tyson and the Ranger's talking ahead. "Get ready. Now."

He nodded and rushed off to the ship.

* * *

The Ranger's stood there and looked at the tied down Elaris. She looked up at them and smiled. "Qwark! Cora! Brax! You came for me!" She exclaimed.

"Of course we would." Cora said and aimed her firearm at Tyson, ready to fire.

"I wouldn't shoot me if I were you." He cooed. "If you were to shoot me, you'd injure your friend mid fire."

Qwark growled. "You're under arrest, pal!"

"I beg to differ." A smooth, sophisticated voice rang out.

The Rangers turn to see a pale skinned figure with black hair. Her ruffled blouse, skirt, and boots glowed slightly in what little light there was in the cave.

"My name is Sirena, and I believe it's time for you to lay your weapons down before someone gets hurt."

Brax pointed his firearm at Sirena. "And why should we? It's five against two."

Sirena grinned. "Oh? You might want to take another look around."

Instantly, ten, twenty, thirty Kurai in the forms of humans ran in and looked at each Ranger hungrily.

"It looks like the numbers are more in our favor, isn't that right, Elaris?"

"Huh?"

"I agree completely." She said.

Sirena smirked. "Give up, Rangers! It's thirty three against three. Come with us peacefully, and no one will get hurt."

Cora snarled. "Never!"

"I see..." Sirena snapped her fingers. "Leave no serious injuries boys!"

The Kurai started to close in on them. Eager to tear into them.

"Stay calm..." Qwark told them. "I'm sure they want some autographs."

A Kurai then leaped at him and started to attack with claws scratching his exposed skin and teeth biting at Brax or Cora as they tried to tear him off. But then they had problems of their own, as four other Kurai leaped on them and started to tear into them.

All yelped and thrashed around as the Kurai started to turn them into Swiss cheese. Blood spilling on the ground from wounds and not even Cora could keep up. They were fast little jerks. They leap from Qwark, to Brax, Brax, to Cora, and then from Cora, to Qwark again! The triangle of Kurai attacking the Rangers was unstoppable. And Sirena, Tyson, and Elaris were all laughing at their dismay.

The torment was all over when the Kurai had restrained the three Rangers by their arms and legs. Using shackles and cuffs to keep them down.

Sirena walked up to the defeated Rangers and bent down, to look at Captain Qwark in the face. She smiled as she looked at his look of surprise, and disappointment that he lost to shadowy figures.

"Seems like "The Undefeated Rangers" just got their butts handed to them." She smirked. "Well, it won't be for nothing. You'll get to see what happens to your precious city. And your precious world."

She raised up and had her electricity crackle and thunder, making the place shake, and her voice echoed and boomed from out the cave.

 **"The time has come, once again, for darkness to engulf the world!**

 **Let the darkness paint the skies, and give new life!**

 **We will take the world!**

 **We will no longer hide!**

 **We are The Black Dawn, and We will rise!**

A purple and black beam of electricity and plasma was sent upwards and the sky became littered with storm clouds and the sky became black. The Kurai poured out of the ship and the people of the Kyzil Plateau screamed in terror as they were shot with the Jolt, being turned into the Kurai or being killed to be feasted on by these menacing creatures.

Sirena laughed menacingly and ordered her Kurai, "Take them to the ship, and lets begin with Aleero City next!"

Cora cried. "No! Don't!"

Sirena then grabbed her chin. "Oh, but I will. The whole Solana Galaxy belongs to the Kurai now!"

* * *

 _Oh no! What will the Rangers do now?! They're now being held prisoner by Sirena and she has succeeded in her goal!_

 _Chapter 13 coming soon!_

 _Forgive me for the delay, I have had bad allergies._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Roxa was sitting next to Sylver at the dining table, with her disguise deactivated momentarily. There was this sick, churning feeling in Roxa's gut that made her seem uneasy. While everyone else was scarfing there food down, she took very small bites and slowly chewed her food, glancing at people from side to side.

"Roxa, are you okay?" Sylver asked, and everyone looked at her.

Roxa looked so nervous, as if she was hiding something. It was like she was a ticking time bomb, and the wrong words could make her explode right then and there.

"Yes." She lied, gulping some food down. "I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

Snowfall then pointed out, "You're sweating a lot. So much that you could easily fill a jug." She then narrowed her eyes. "I'm an assassin, and I know when people are lying to me."

Sylver grunted. "Snowfall, cut Roxa some slack. She's got a lot on her mind and a lot to do."

"I only speak the truth."

Ratchet gave Roxa an encouraging smile. "Don't let Snowfall get the best of ya. If anything, you'll do great."

"Besides," Sylver chimed in. "If anything were to go wrong, we'll be nearby to assist you."

Ryvor was the next to speak. "Oi hate t' interupt de little pep talk o' yers, but de festival is goin' t' start soon."

"Crap! And I've barely eaten a morsel!" Roxa proclaimed.

Neva stood up and looked around. "Alright everyone. It's show time! Roxa, you and Sylver get ready and head on down to the square. We'll be close by listening and watching.

Both nodded and headed towards a small room.

"Ratchet, you, Ryvor, and Snowfall get suited up in the armory and select some weapons of choice. This may get very messy if anything were to go wrong."

All three nodded and headed to the armory.

"Ebony, prepare some bubble gum explosives. We're going to need those big bangs."

She grinned. "Say no more, Captain! I'm on it!" And raced off to get ready.

* * *

The Armory was loaded with armor and weapons galore. The blades on the swords glistened, nicely polished. Guns and crossbows of the latest styles loaded and ready to go. Ratchet was about to go nuts.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" He exclaimed.

"Now 'old yer 'orses kid!" Ryvor told him. "Before we troi t' give ya gear, we need t' figure out which weight class ya fall under."

"Weight class?"

Snowfall nodded. "You have three weight classes: Lightweight, medium, and heavy. Lightweight class has weapons and armor such as small guns, one-handed weapons, bows and arrows, and armor made from leather." She grabbed some leather armor and showed it to Ratchet. The armor had a rough texture to it, but provided some protection. "You are, however, at a disadvantage when wearing this armor. You are more vulnerable to damage when wearing this."

Ryvor helped Snowfall switch the leather armor out for some medium armor, which consisted of a lightweight metal with a bronze hue to it. "This is medium weight armor." She explained. "You are neither weak, nor stronger against any type of attack. Its basic armor. You still have access to all light-weight weapons. And you can use some medium weight guns."

The strong centaur then picked up some iron armor and showed it to Ratchet. "Oi doubt you'd be a 'eavyweight, but it's better to be safe den sorry and educate ya on this class. De 'eavyweight class can use two 'anded weapons, gatlin' guns, heavy guns, and heavy armor wit' no trouble, as well as use all de toipes of weapons we've explained to ya. Dey take hits loike a champ, and deliver deadly blows. So ya may want t' use caution."

Snowfall studied Ratchet and browsed the armor and weapons. "Ratchet looks like he's more of a guns kinda guy. And his armor class may be medium weight. So this could actually work."

Ryvor patted Ratchet on the back. "After we foind your stuff, 'ow would ya loike a quick trainin' session?"

"Yes please!" Ratchet cheered.

* * *

Sirena was vigorously working at her computer, typing emails to the leaders of small Black Dawn groups scattered across worlds. But the one she was contacting the most was the leader in Cimminu.

 **Sirena:** How is everything going in Cimminu? I assume everything is fine.

 **Varina:** Yes. Today is the festival. And I will surely get the princess killed.

 _It won't be a good idea killing her... She may be useful. And in the end, Cimminu will finally be mine._

 **Sirena:** No, do not kill her. Bring her to me alive.

 **Varina:** Are you sure? What has made you change your mind?

 **Sirena:** She is too valuable to kill. If anything, it will create too much chaos and will raise a lot of unwanted attention.

 **Varina:** Kidnapping her will result in a lot of unwanted attention too. After all, the festival is a very busy event.

 **Sirena:** Then work around it. You're very smart Varina, and I have faith in you. Do not fail me, and if you do, the next time we meet, the authorities may find your body in a drain pipe. Oh, and, don't try to threaten me saying you'll take these emails to the police. I know what they'll do to you if they were to see your so-called "Clean" records.

Sirena got up from her computer and let out a deep sigh. "This is so tedious... But, it is worth it in the end. The Kurai will be in a lot of places. I can possibly revive my brother... and control a monarchy on top of that..."

"You make everything seem so easy." Commented Elaris. She was now wearing a black jumpsuit with light blue lines on the sides, and new visors that both she and Sirena designed.

"I've been doing this for a long time, Elaris." Was all she said before taking a sip of rich, crisp wine that was sitting nearby. "You're bright and you have so much talent that was just being wasted. But you made the right choice in the end and sided with me." She turned to Elaris. "Say... how are those Galactic Retards doing?"

"They're secured in the dungeons." She replied.

"And the little robot?" Asked Sirena.'

Elaris shook her head. "Even after trying to factory reset him, he won't change. Not even with the visors."

Sirena raised an eyebrow. "This is very interesting... Leave him be. And send Captain Qwark to me. I want to talk to him..."

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter took so long. I had three mental breakdowns trying to write this segment._

 _I do ask that either in a PM or your review, that you throw in some ideas. Writer's block is not a fun thing._

 _What do you think will happen in Chapter 14? Stay tuned to find out!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains minor swear words.**_

* * *

"OW!" Roxa yelped. Sylver! You're hurting me!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I've gotta make sure this is right!" Sylver grunted as she laced the corset tightly, making the poor griffon wheeze and gasp for air.

Roxa's face portrayed pain and discomfort, trying to adjust the corset to a more reasonable and comfortable positioning, but the young princess forced her to suffer through it.

"Was this necessary?" Roxa asked.

She nodded. "Yep. It's part of maintaining a good posture."

Roxa groaned. "I'm surprised you can even survive wearing this torture device... It feels like it's going to snap my spine in half."

"Please stop complaining. I have to get your dress..."

The griffon started groaning louder. "For the love of gods, PLEASE don't make me wear that hot ass thing!"

"But you have to!" Sylver shouted. "It's for the greater good!"

"B-But..." She started.

"No ifs, ands, or buts! Get in that dress, or so help me I will sew it on your body!" the young princess commanded and the griffon groaned, doing as she was told.

After an excruciating fifteen minutes, The griffon was disguised as Sylver once again thanks to the device. Her dress was large and proved to be a challenge to maneuver and walk around. The high heels she was also forced to wear made it almost impossible, as Roxa was constantly wobbling.

"Geeze, how do you manage to survive wearing all of these things?! I feel like I'm going to freaking break my ankles!"

"You said the same thing about the corset too." Sylver rolled her eyes as she said that statement. "Look, I'll help you from underneath your dress. What to say and everything. Just make sure to listen, otherwise people will begin to suspect that something is off."

Roxa raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It's fool proof. What can possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Varina loaded a few smoke bombs and a made a few calls.

"This is the day." She told her Kurai Orfeo. "We'll have the monarchy in our hands and the boss will be very pleased."

"What made her change her mind?" Orfeo asked.

Varina turned towards him. "She sent me an email last night. I cannot fail her, so this needs to be done perfectly."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "She always expects perfection. It wouldn't hurt to make one or two screw-ups just as long as the mission is done, right?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry. You must do things right unless something changes and forces you to intervene."

Orfeo nodded reluctantly. "Of course..."

Varina turned towards her computer, which has an email from Sirena.

 **Sirena:** Today, I expect the princess to be in your custody. This is a very important day, so I expect only great things from you. Do not fail me, or else the consequences will be very harsh. Video chat me on a private connection when you have captured them so I can make sure it's the actual thing and not a fake.

Varina shuddered at the thought. _I have never heard Sirena talk about any of her past leaders... God, I hope they didn't die in a horrifying way... Like I might if I fail._

With that in mind, she loaded her crossbow and headed towards Twilight City, ready to lay seige to the city and kill whoever got in her way.

* * *

Ratchet was exchanging blows with Snowfall with their swords. The blades clashing and Ratchet looked determined, but was thrown off when Neva preformed a thrust that knocked him down.

"Ratchet, you need to **be aware of how your opponent moves.** If you don't pay close attention to your opponent, they will easily disarm you and can easily kill you." Snowfall said sternly.

The lombax looked disheartened and frustrated. He was wearing the medium armor and had his sword in hand. The blade had an aura of gold surrounding the blade. "Neva, no matter how much we train, I can never land a hit on you!"

"That's because I've been an assassin for many years. I've been exposed to hard training sessions, and I've seen many opponents. All it takes is time." She sighed and helped him up. "I wish we had more time to train, but we have already wasted enough time as it is. The festival is in a few minutes.'

Ryvor trotted up to Ratchet and Snowfall. "Maybe afterwards, we can troi t' train 'im more." He suggested, smiling at both the fox and the lombax.

Snowfall agreed, "I believe we need to head out. Remember to keep in my the tips and lessons I've been telling you about, and you should be fine."

Ratchet's ears fell. _But what if I don't? What if I mess up and fail everyone?_

"Are ya coming?" Asked Ryvor.

"O-oh, yeah! I'm coming!" Ratchet climbed on to Ryvor's back and watched as Ryvor lead both him and Snowfall out and into the area where they will meet. But Ratchet knew deep down that he was not ready for the threat that might be coming their way.

* * *

Sirena walked to her room and eyed a red gemstone in a glass case. The gem rested on a gold chain and it glowed a ghastly red color, it beckoned Sirena to wear it. But she sat on her luxurious queen bed.

 _I cannot use you... I should not use you. I know that you are an evil force that should not be reckoned with. You're only going to be used as a last resort. But first, I should-_

"Sirena, Captain Qwark is ready to see you." One of the Kurai announced.

She smirked. "Oh good. It's about time I paid him a visit. Adam, come with me, I'm going to need you."

Adam nodded and followed her down to a dark room.

* * *

Captain Qwark was bound by rope and his head hung low with shame.

The door opened, revealing the bright light, and Sirena emerged from the light.

"Hello, Captain... Do you know why you're here?"

"For a private meet-and-greet?"

Sirena bent down and slapped him. "No, you imbecile! You're here to learn a very valuable lesson."

"Which is?"

Sirena revealed Adam, one of the Kurai, who eyed him hungrily.

"You have always been such a self-centered idiot... You never cared about your team, never cared about Elaris, and to add insult to injury, you threw them under the bus for your own, selfish desires for stardom."

Captain Qwark whimpered. "Th-Things have changed!"

Sirena glared at him and kicked his groin. "Lies! That's all you ever cared about! You have always been this way and you know it!" She then returned to her cold, menacing stance. "So that's why it's time you are taught a very valuable lesson... And that, is serving me and the Kurai..."

The poor captain struggled and yelled as Adam approached him. "Please don't! I-I'll change! I promise!"

"It's too late for that." She nodded to Adam. "When I close the door, he's all yours." And walked away and locked the door.

The Jolt was shot from Adam, and the Captain's agonizing screams and cries for help faded in minutes.

* * *

 _Things are heating up now. With the Captain gone and a strange new element, how will things play out from here?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Sirena lied in her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

 _My plans have finally worked, and now, the Solana Galaxy will be fully corrected. I wonder if my brother knows... *sighs* It's stupid to think he's watching over me._

Sirena sat up and looked over to her right and seeing the necklace glowing again.

 ** _"SSsssssssirena... Come here..."_**

Sirena's eyes widened. This was the first time she had ever heard the necklace coo her name. "D-Did you just say my name?"

 _ **"Oh yes, my dear."**_ The voice was sickly sweet, making Sirena shudder and dread talking to whatever rested within the crystal of the necklace. It cooed once again. _**"Come closer... I want to have a word with you."**_

Sweat trickled down her face from fear. But her curiosity got the best of her, and she got closer. "What do you want from me?"

 _ **"You are starting to become more and more desperate to see your beloved brother..."**_ It chuckled. _**"But I know the truth about him... I know everything. Wear my necklace, and only then, will I give you what you want..."**_

 _This...This is crazy... I-I can't be this nuts. Sure, losing my brother has made me more stressed, but what does this thing know that I don't know already?_ Sirena's pulse began to increase as she remembered something vital.

* * *

 _I remember looking up this gemstone a few months ago. This gem contained the power of a very powerful being classified as a Siren and a Succubus. One of the most deadly combinations. The soul trapped inside will try luring victims, preferably women to wear the necklace to gain unbelievable power, intelligence, and charismatic skills not even Shade would wish to have._

 _But, wearing this necklace comes with a risk: Whoever wears the necklace tend to lose their minds and personalities, almost like possession. If I wear it, who knows what could happen. I could easily forget my goals, and become hellbent on destruction, and I will easily fall._

 _Is wearing the necklace that was worn by a Succubus and a Siren the best plan? I know I said I'd use it as a final straw, but they're right... I am becoming desperate to see Shade._

* * *

 ** _"I understand why you are reluctant on wearing the necklace, given it's history. But for you, Sirena, I will make sure you have power, and that you are the one in control."_**

The necklace's offer was very tempting for Sirena. She knew she shouldn't listen to the necklace and succumb to it's offer for her to learn of her brother. But it was starting to become more tempting.

 _It should be fine._ Sirena thought. _As long as I keep a good head on my body._

"I'll only wear the necklace if I remain in control."

 ** _"Fair enough. Now, I feel like a gold chain is not your style. How about I make it much more... you."_**

Sirena opened the glass and the necklace glowed even brighter then before. The gold necklace transformed into a black choker with the red jewel in the center. She grabbed the choker and sighed, knowing she was taking a very large risk. She placed the necklace around her neck and yelped as she felt a surge of power rush through her.

"Ah!" She took a gasp before looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like she was twenty-five years old and her hair was much longer than before. She felt much more energized and smiled. "I... I feel so much younger, and so much more powerful."

 _ **"As long as you wear my necklace, you will feel this power."**_

Sirena grinned and a flash of red went across her eyes. "I know where we should start."

* * *

The festival had a very lively atmosphere. Many of the townspeople enjoyed drinks and laughed. Roxa wobbled as she made her way to the throne in her disguise, and Sylver underneath the dress.

"Okay, so what now?" Asked Roxa.

"Just repeat what I say from under the dress and you'll be golden." She chimed.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong from there?" She hissed under her breath as she sat down in the throne. She looked a little awkward out as people bowed or curtsied in her presence. "What are they doing?" she whispered.

"They're bowing to you. It's what all people do when royalty is in their presence."

Roxa nodded quickly, as she remembered that Cimminu's rules were different than the Solana Galaxy's.

 _I wonder how Solana is doing without me and Ratchet..._

Sylver then spoke up. "Alright Rox, it's time to give the opening speech. Do you remember what you need to say?"

Roxa cleared her throat, and spoke to the people. "Good afternoon, citizens of Twilight City!" Her voice rang out, with the sweetness of Sylver's voice. "It is time to start the festivities of the Rising Sun Festival!

Cheers from the townsfolk ringed throughout the square, and they got back to what was important. Drinking the night away.

Roxa let out a sigh of relief. _That was a rush..._

"You doing alright up there?" Neva's voice came from a small earpiece in Roxa's ear.

Roxa replied. "Everything is good so far. Just need to watch for anyone suspicious. Say, where are you guys right now?"

"I'm above the square, watching from above." Snowfall's cool, collected voice said. Roxa looked up and saw the snow fox jumping from roof to roof swiftly and silently.

Snowfall waved quickly and winked at her as she quickly jumped from roof to roof.

Ryvor's Irish accent rang through the ear piece. "Ratchet and Oi are nearboi in de square."

"And Neva? Where is she?"

Neva was quiet for a few minutes before she says. "I can't say."

Roxa was dumbfounded. "Why not?!" She whispers/shouts.

"Reasons. Now focus. Varina could be anywhere in the square. Be on the lookout."

The disguised griffon nodded and smiled at her citizens.

Sylver gulped nervously as she peaks from under the dress and looks around and sees a glimpse of a Kurai.

 _Varina is here! Oh my gods... I-I have to do something! I have to warn Roxa!_

Sylver used her ribbons to tap Roxa's leg. "Roxy... I saw a Kurai... She's here! She's here!"

Roxa growled a bit. "Sylver, don't blow it."

"But it's true! We need to warn them that they're somewhere here!" She started to panic.

"Guys, Sylver saw a Kurai wandering around." She told her friends.

"That means she's scoping a place to attack. Snowfall, swiftly take out the Kurai and look for a pattern. We need to find where she's going to attack."

Snowfall nodded. "I'll do what is needed." And leaped off to follow the shadow from the rooftops.

* * *

Snowfall leaped and dashed like lightning. Silently, she strode across the rooftops like a whisper. And dropped down behind the Kurai.

"Going somewhere?" She remarked.

The Kurai yelped in shock and tried to Jolt her, but she was too fast for the shadow. She leaped over the bolt and kicked it straight in the face and put it in a head lock. Drawing an energy tipped katana, she placed its blade on the top of it's skin.

"You're going to tell me where your leader is, or so help the gods, I will end your pitiful life right here, right now." She hissed into it's ears

"A-Alright! She's hiding in the Dusk to Dawn Tavern! She's going to shoot a tranquilizer dart into the princess' neck and drag her away!" He shrieked in an unnatural tone and slumped to the ground with his blood pouring from his neck from where the blade had cut.

"Thank you for telling me of her location. It is a shame I had to end your life. You seemed like a good guy at one point. Before _**he**_ came along."

 _I can't believe that insufferable creature dropped it's little offspring here in Cimminu. What's worse, there's more of them out there than I anticipated. It's not going to be easy without the help of the two newcomers._

"Snow! Are you okay?"

She recollected her thoughts and replied to the frantic voice. "I'm fine. I have a location on Varina."

Ratchet then got excited. "Where is she?"

"She's in the Dusk to Dawn Tavern. But I'm going in alone."

"WHAT?!" Was everybody's response.

"Dat's a suicide mission! Not even Oi'm dat cocky t' troi 'n take a Black Dawn Leader on moi own!" Ryvor commented.

Snowfall chuckled darkly. "Oh, I know. But it's what needs to be done. And trust me. I'm better off fighting her alone."

"Please don't do it Snowy! We need you more than anything!" The young princess cried.

Neva was silent. She didn't have much to say.

Snowfall raised an eyebrow as she scaled the walls of the alley and got back onto the roof. "What do you say about this?"

Neva grinned. "Do it Snowfall."

* * *

Sirena grinned at her newfound power. She was much stronger than she ever anticipated. She could make darkness appear from anywhere and make her Kurai comfy and cozy. How she knew this? She was doing some work when she made a motion with her hand and a little area of darkness appeared nearby. The Kurai huddled around it and enjoyed basking in it.

"Like that, do you?" They nodded and chattered away.

Unlike some of the Kurai, most aren't intelligent enough to speak full sentences. They only speak fragments or just chatter. But Sirena knows what they're saying.

"Elaris... Can you be a dear and come to the main deck? I want to show you something." She called.

She came to the deck and her eyes widened with fear. "S-Sirena! W-What the heck is that?!"

"Oh, this? This is my new power... do you like it?" She asked with a sinister smile.

"You're wearing the necklace... aren't you..?"

Tyson turned his attention to Sirena and Elaris and listened closely.

"How could I not?" She replied and a wisp of black and red floated above her open palms. "This will help me complete my mission much more efficiently. The Kurai truly love the darkness it produces."

Elaris started to sweat. "You have to take that off! That necklace is dangerous!"

Sirena stood up and her eyes shifted from the black sclera to full red eyes with no pupils. She shot a black grapple at Elaris and pulled her into her grasp. The alien yelped and struggled.

"You. Do NOT. Tell ME. What. To. DO!" Sirena roared and flung Elaris into the wall.

She yelled and was knocked out from the force.

Sirena breathed a few times before she returned to normal. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what she just did.

 _O-Oh my god... What are you doing to me?!_

 ** _You wanted power, did you not?_**

 _I didn't want power! I wanted to see my brother! You lied to me!_

 ** _So what if I did? It won't matter. I'm helping you by showing these twits authority._**

 _This is NOT authority! I'm taking this necklace off, and I'm never wearing it again!_

Sirena attempted to remove the gem from her neck, and instead started receiving large amounts of pain and fell to the ground, screaming and convulsing.

 _ **You're going to do no such thing. Because I'M in control now.**_

 _NO!_

Sirena yelled more and shuddered. She then got onto her knees and threw up black blood.

"Oh dear god! Sirena!" Tyson yelled and raced over, along with Elaris.

Before Sirena blacked out, she heard Tyson scream, "Get her a medic, now!"

* * *

 _Seems like the Siren lied to Sirena and is now taking things into their own hands. What will happen to Sirena and her crew now that this monster has taken over?_

 _Is Snowfall all she appears to be?_

 _What will happen to Sylver and Roxa?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Snowfall entered the tavern, her eyes darting back and forth, searching for her target.

 _Where are you, Varina?_ She asked herself as she scanned her surroundings.

The Tavern was filled with drunk, singing people. The music was almost deafening, but Snowfall managed to tune it out and located the bar tender.

"Did you see a woman come through here?" She asked them.

The man working behind the counter turned towards her. "Do you know what she looks like? There have been so many people coming in and out, it's hard to tell."

Snowfall gave the man a picture of Varina. Brown hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and wore black clothing.

"I've seen her." He said after a while. "She rented Room 321 and was carrying a large bag. Don't know what was in it though."

Snowfall nodded and slid a gold coin towards his way. "Thank you for your cooperation." and head upstairs with her katana drawn.

As she made her way upstairs towards Room 321, she noticed something was off. The door was wide open.

"I've been expecting you, Snowfall." A familiar voice cooed.

* * *

Sirena awoke in her bed, in her silk pajamas and the necklace still around her neck. She held her head as it began to pound.

 _Ow... Why am I in so much pain?_

 ** _You of all people should know why, Sirena._**

She growled at the entity within her. _You stop this right now, you asshole. I refuse to let you win._

Sirena then started to cough and gag as more blood spewed from her mouth and onto the sheets.

 ** _Stop resisting. You're making this harder for the both of us._**

 _You lied to me. You said you wouldn't do this to me!_

 ** _Ironic, isn't it? How you say one thing and the complete opposite happens?_**

 _How is this anywhere near ironic? I haven't said anything that would reflect this._

Sirena shuddered as the Siren laughed.

 _ **Elaris? You do remember the girl you basically forced to join your side?**_

Sirena was silent before thinking, _So this is how it feels..._

 _ **You want to correct everything and everyone by making them into monsters. While you see perfection, I see flaws.**_

 _But I-_

Sirena coughed more and felt tears running down her face from the pain.

 ** _Silence! It's time I take matters into my own hands. You want something done? I will make this right!_**

Sirena screamed as the pain became unbearable and started convulsing in her bed.

Tyson ran in and held her down. "Calm down Sirena!"

 **"BITE ME!"** Her voice became demonic as her eyes completely turned red.

Elaris ran in and tried to keep Sirena down alongside Tyson. "Sirena, what is wrong with you?! Snap out of it!"

"Sirena is no longer here." The Siren cooed. "But Telira is." A blast of red and black pushed Tyson and Elaris backwards and Sirena's body, now under Telira's control, got out of the bed and hovered a few inches off the ground.

"Ahh... It feels so nice to have control." She grinned at Tyson and Elaris. "Now...what do I do with you two?"

"You monster! Let her go!" Tyson yelled, and, in response, was blasted by the Siren's powers, leaving a burn on his arm.

"Silence you peasant! I'm in control now!" She roared.

Tyson grunted and held his arm. Elaris started to shake. Whatever has taken a hold of Sirena, must have immense power and might do worse than what she ever did.

Sirena's mouth turned into a wicked grin. "Fetch me Brax and Cora. I want to have some time to talk to the poor saps."

* * *

Snowfall watched as Varina loaded up a crossbow and aimed it directly at her. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" Varina chuckled. "The puffball of a princess sent her best assassin to come and take me out. She must be more desperate than I thought."

The fox smiled, and not in a friendly way. "Am I spoiling your fun, brat?"

"Hardly. In fact, today just got better." And she shot a spear directly at her foe.

Snowfall leaped up and kicked Varina in the face and disarmed her. "Surprised you know how to use one of those, seeing that you only have two working brain cells in that thick skull of yours."

She growled and punched Snowfall, but missed and her arm was grabbed by the fox. "All the better for me to withstand a few blows to the head."

"So you were dropped as a baby? Now that, I can understand fully." She remarked and flipped her onto the ground. "It also explains why you don't have an I.Q higher than a frog's."

Varina pushed Snowfall into the wall of the room and got up. "You fight like my grandma!"

"You fight your grandma?" Snowfall replied with a laugh. "And you still get your tail whupped?"

Varina ran at her, blades drawn and furious, yelling.

Snowfall drew her katana and ran back at her, showing no emotion on her face. Just a cold stare and ready to kill.

Both of the blades of their weapons clashed as they maneuvered around each other, throwing insults at the other and while the leader got winded mid battle, Snowfall didn't break a sweat. They kept throwing blows to each other, whether it be from punching and kicking, to cutting another with their weapons. It finally got to a point where Varina was exhausted and didn't move anymore that made Snowfall stop and talk to her.

"Now tell me." Snowfall stated. "Why kidnap someone so important just to please someone who will just brush your accomplishments under the rug?"

"It's because I don't have a choice." Was her response, breaths in between words. "My life is depending on this mission... And if I fail, I'll be on the run, telling my family goodbye, and eventually, found dead in the drainage pipes of one of the villages." She lowered her weapons. "I became the leader of Cimminu's Black Dawn when the last leader "retired." She told me she wanted perfection from me. And I gave her exactly that."

Snowfall lowered her weapon, but kept it ready just in case she attacked.

"The consequences for failing is extreme: Death. I was assigned something so major, that if I failed... She'd kill all my family and friends, right before my eyes before she ended my life."

Varina's anger was completely gone and it became fear and sadness. "All I want is to live... All I want is to give my family the best there is. Just..."

Snowfall interrupted. "Let me stop you there. I know how you feel, and I can help you. I just need you to tell me what I need to know. Okay?" She smiled sincerely at her, hoping she'd get what she needed.

"Well... The Big Leader of this whole operation is named Sirena..."

* * *

Sylver poked out from under Roxa's dress and looked nervous. "Roxa, I'm scared... Something doesn't seem right." She whimpered.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine." She reassured the young princess. "Snowfall and Neva are doing their absolute best to get this situation under control."

Snowfall's voice came in on their com units. "Can everybody hear me?"

All voices replied with a yes.

"I've stopped Varina and she gave me every detail on this whole operation. We need to get Sylver and Roxa out of there and meet at the castle just in case this connection is not private."

Everybody agreed and got offline and made their way to the castle.

Ryvor came by and escorted Sylver and Roxa to the castle as the festivities started to quiet down in the square.

* * *

At the castle, the group joined each other at the dining room table over dinner. Roxa was out of the dress and not in disguise as she ate her food.

"The one who is behind everything is someone named Sirena Nightshade. She is continuing both her father's and brother's wishes for the Kurai to correct every species." Snowfall said as she took a sip of a freezing liquid. "So far, a place called the Kyzil Plateau has almost been completely plagued by these monsters."

"Our home!" Both Ratchet and Roxa cried.

Snow sighed as she read the next part, "The Galactic Rangers were captured. Brax and Cora are alive, but Captain Qwark is dead."

"D-Dead?" Ratchet's voice shook with sadness and fear.

She nodded solemnly. "When they tried to Jolt him, the Kurai put so much power into it that it killed his brain. And Elaris was kidnapped, but they soon realized she was on their side."

"Not Elaris! She's too much of a goody-two-shoes to even consider joining the bad guys!" Roxa exclaimed and became hysterical at this point, "This Sirena has gone WAY too far! Ratchet, we need to get home and stop her before the entire galaxy is destroyed by these creatures!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Ratchet asked.

"The same way we got here; through a portal." Roxa claimed.

Neva nodded. "Both of you need to get home to your planet as soon as possible, so you can stop Sirena before any more damage is brought upon your world."

"I'll go with them." Snowfall spoke and everyone looked shocked.

"Why?! Snow, we need you!" Sylver exclaimed.

The white fox smiled at the princess and removed her hood, revealing long, light blue hair with white streaks in it and her white, fluffy and pointed ears. "I know... But their world is in a crisis. I have to go with them to make sure this world stays safe too."

Sylver nodded. "Be careful, and be back soon."

Neva looked reluctant to go. "I don't know if I should join you."

Ratchet perked up and put his arm around Neva. "C'mon Neva. We'll need all the support we can get."

Neva grinned and playfully shoved Ratchet. "Yeah, Yeah..." She chuckled. "Sure, I'll go."

"Oi'll tag along." Ryvor chimed. "If it's a foight de Kuroi want, it's a foight dey'll get!" And cracked his knuckles.

"I wanna come too! I can be of use!" Sylver cried. "Please?"

Roxa grinned and rubbed her little head. "Just make sure you listen to one of us, okay?"

"Alright!" She cheered. "I've got to go get ready!"

Ratchet turned to the fox. "Snow, is there anything else we need to know? I want to kick this woman's tail for doing this to my home and friends!"

"She is incredibly smart, both in technology and in combat. Keep your guard up and play defense until you find an opening."

Ratchet nodded. "Does she have any weapons?"

"She owns many types of guns and has a pair of energy tipped bladed fans that can slice your head clean off. If she throws one, it will act as a boomerang and will return to her."

"Got it." He replied.

Snowfall turned to the group. "Listen up. I will now assign all of us a task to perform during our mission."

She turned her attention towards Ratchet and Roxa. "Ratchet and Roxa, both of you will be the ones to break Cora and Brax out of their prison, with Roxa as your lookout."

Both nodded to each other with determined looks.

"Ryvor, you and Neva should clear any and all waves of Kurai that come our way. We will have everyone get an injection of Enhancer to make sure you can't get Jolted and turned into Kurai."

Ryvor looked giddy. "Oi'm very excoited t' crush sum Kuroi skulls!" And chortled as he and Neva exchanged hi-fives.

Sylver looked disappointed. "What about me?" She asked.

"I think I saved the best part for last. You'll be the one who's going to go collect any and all information from throughout the ship. Your fox form is small enough to be considered a small creature and no one will pay much mind to you. And with all the commotion going on, you should have more than enough time to get all the information you need."

Sylver grinned nice and wide. "Sweet!"

"Can I help in any way?" Asked a familiar voice.

* * *

 _It's almost time for the final show down! This chapter was extremely rough to type due to school and stress._

 _Sirena's been possessed by The Siren Telira! Will she snap out of it before Ratchet and the group gets there?_

 _How will Roxa and Ratchet feel when they see their home?_

 _Chapter 17 is coming soon!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Sirena woke up in a small room. The walls were a dark grey and the floor was freezing cold. Her eyes darted back and forth, studying her area.

"Where am I?" She asked herself as she stood up. There was a bed in the corner and a door leading somewhere. She felt around her neck, and to her horror, was a metal collar and a chain behind her collar that attached to the wall.

She yelped and pulled at the chain, but it administered a painful shock and she dropped to the floor.

Groaning, she looked up and saw the entity known as Telira. Telira was gorgeous; she had long, gold hair and sapphire blue eyes that seemed to glow. Her skin was fair, not a single blemish seen upon her skin. A slender body and perfect posture, she stood in the doorway of the strange room.

"Seems like someone is eager to get out." She remarked.

Sirena rubbed her temple and stood. "Who wouldn't want to escape from this hell?" She glared at her. "Where am I?"

Telira chuckled. "Why, you're in the gem of the necklace. I've ensured you have no way to escape from here."

"Wait, what?!" Sirena was shocked. "How? And why?"

"You see, Sirena..." She started. "After I took over your body, I had no other place to put your soul, and I didn't want you to regain control midway through my plans. So, I put you in the place I was encased in for thousands, maybe even millions of years."

"You're a bastard!" Sirena yelled, infuriated. "When I get back, I'm going to skin you alive oh so slowly."

The Siren laughed, and Sirena shivered. "Good luck with that." And locked the door to her cell.

 _I need to get out of here and stop that wench before she destroys the Kurai and my one hope to find my brother!_ Sirena thought frustrated. She climbed into the bed, which was surprisingly soft, and lied down on it and stared at the ceiling. _I just need to figure out how..._

* * *

"Ah, Varina!" Snowfall called out. "You showed up."

Varina rubbed her arm and grinned in embarrassment. She looked completely different than when Snowfall saw her. Her hair was braided in the back and she wore black glasses and a dorky smile. "I want to help you fight this villain."

"I'm not buying it." Roxa and Neva said at the same time, and everybody else glared at her.

Snowfall shook her head. "Varina, I understand you want to help, but you did try to cause harm to the princess..."

She nodded. "I get it. I just want to help you guys to try and make up for all the bad things I tried doing."

Sylver trotted up to her. "As long as you promise to be on our side, and no tricks are up your sleeves, I'll have you come along with me and help me bring Sirena to justice!"

She smiled. "Really? You'll let me?"

"We need all the help we can get. So I appreciate the extra set of hands."

Snowfall nodded. "I'll prepare the ship. Everyone get ready to travel to a new world."

After everyone left, a figure enveloped in white appeared next to Snowfall. The figure's eyes were completely white and showed no emotion whatsoever. It's posture was refined and a curved face.

"So, you're going after this monster?" It asked.

"I have no other choices, Orion. They stand no chance against the Kurai alone. They need a ton of help."

Orion, as Snowfall called it, shook it's head in disapproval. "Your mother asked me to watch over you, and to make sure you were not killed during these awful times."

Snowfall turned to Orion and spoke softly. "The Hirakura depend on this... If I do not do something, then the Kurai will kill everyone and everything will be thrown off balance. I have to do this Orion. No matter how much you want me to avoid it."

"Very well, but exercise caution." And disappeared, leaving no traces of it appearing there behind.

Snowfall placed her hands on the table and sighed. "I won't let those damned creatures win this war. I'll do everything in my power to bring this to an end..."

She pulled out a small locket and opened it to reveal a picture of her mother; Long white hair and blue stripes, light fur covering her body, and wearing a long, white robe. Her eyes glowed a silvery white and smiled. A single teardrop fell onto the picture and Snowfall sniffled.

"Even if it means giving up my life to do so..."

* * *

Elaris paced back and forth in her room. With Sirena possessed and a traitor to her team, she was stuck between a rock in a hard place. Does she try to help the rangers and possibly get killed? Or does she continue her path with Sirena?

She pulled out a dagger she had hid in her boots.

 _I'm very sorry I had to betray you._ She thought. _But it was the only way I could get close enough to Sirena to see her plans... And now, because of me, Qwark is dead... I have to make this right._

The sound of a gun being loaded made Elaris' hair stand on end and out of the corner of her eye, saw Tyson aiming a gun at her.

"So you decide to go rogue on us?" He chuckled. "Hands where I can see them Elaris."

Elaris put her hands up and was grabbed by Tyson, escorted to the Ranger's cell. She was pushed in and the door locked behind her.

She opened her eyes and saw Cora and Brax, but not as they used to be.

Cora was skin and bones. Stripped of her armor and weapons, and chained up. Dark circles formed around her eyes and there were many cuts and bruises from where she was beaten and tortured by Telira. But the thing that made Elaris gag was that there were marks from being hit by a painful whip, known as The Cat of Nine Tails.

Brax had it far worse than Cora. Covered in bruises and scars, he too was removed of all his equipment and chained to the wall. His left hand was mangled and two of his fingers on his right hand were broken. His leg was sprained and bags formed under his eyes. He was also beaten by the same whip.

"G-Guys...?"

Cora looked up and spoke, her voice hoarse. "Elaris? What are you doing here?"

"I...I wanted to apologize, I staged the whole thing between me and Sirena... I never really went to her side... I only did that so that I could get close enough to see her plans."

Brax coughed up some of his blood and lied on the floor. "We're... glad you're still... on our side..."

She embraced her team-mates as gentle as she could.

"I just hope Ratchet comes soon."

* * *

Telira started telling the Kurai what to do. Making sure the ship was ready, making sure new Kurai were properly fed. And set course for Aleero City in Kerwan.

She looked at her necklace's gem and cooed "Comfortable?"

 _ **"Hardly. This place just screams luxury..."**_ Sirena's voice sarcastically remarked.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that." She chuckled.

The Kurai looked at Telira, then the gem, then back at Telira.

She hissed at them, making them yelp and run off to do their duties.

 _ **"Some leader you turned out to be."**_ Sirena scoffed.

The Siren growled. "You be quiet in there."

 ** _"Not like I can do anything else in this tiny block."_**

The Siren groaned and got up, and looked out the windows as she watched Kerwan float into view.

"We're fast approaching Aleero City. Prepare the Kurai for a full fledged attack."

 ** _"You're crazy to think it'll work! There has to be planning involved!"_**

Telira grinned. Trust me, I know this will work. Because of all the power I have, I can do whatever I see fit."

* * *

Snowfall prepared the ship, loading it with rations, armor, weapons and ammo, and extra fuel.

"This should be enough to get us through the mission." She said as she checked the numbers of the supplies they had packed.

Varina nodded as she placed the last container of water into the hull. "You guys should have enough to last you months."

"I can't thank you enough for the information you've given us, Varina. We can now properly defeat this monster once and for all."

She hugged Snowfall. "Thank you for giving me a second chance. Now I can start off fresh. I'm heading to Tapu Island to lead a research expedition on the different kinds of healing flowers."

Snowfall smiled and hugged back. "Good luck."

She waved at Varina as the girl set off for her new life.

 _I'm ready to face whatever the Kurai will throw at me. I have a team of Hirakura waiting to fight these menaces and bring peace to these worlds and cleanse them from evil._

"'Ey Snow! We're ready t' go!" Ryvor called out.

Ryvor walked in, a chest plate of black armor on his body and wearing a gladiatorial style helmet and his weapons in a sling across his back. He stood tall and proud as he went on board the ship.

Neva was wearing her commander's gear; wearing a full suit and her weapons located in her belt. The armor was silver, and she took off the helmet. She patted Snow on the back with a grin and got in.

Sylver was still in her fox form, but was wearing a small suit made for her fox form. It was shiny white with pink stripes on the sides and a small visor located on her right eye. "Super Secret Agent Princess Sylver ready for action!"

Snowfall laughed. "I think Secret Agent Sylver is good enough."

"SAS it is!" And trotted on board.

Roxa was determined. Wearing armor of the lightweight class in a black color and her hair swept back, she was prepared to fight for her home.

"Ready for this?" She asked the griffon.

Roxa nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be. This is the day where war will loose on Solana." And ran on board.

Ratchet was the last one to get on. He looked melancholy and his ears were down. He wore his space armor and held his Omniwrench tightly.

Snowfall got on and rubbed his back. "We'll get your home back if it's the last thing I ever do."

She sat in the seat of the ship and started it up, setting course for Kyzil Plateau. When they took off, Ratchet's thoughts raced throughout the whole trip.

 _I can't believe this... My home, my friends, and possibly Clank, are gone. It won't be the same when I get back, and I doubt it ever will be. If Captain Qwark's dead, then what's not to say that Cora and Brax met the same fate? Maybe Elaris did too..._ Ratchet sighed and looked at the reflection of himself that was on his wrench. _I just need to stay strong. I just need to focus on beating this woman._

"Something wrong, Ratchet?" The voice came from Roxa, who was sitting across from him.

He looked up at her briefly, then back down.

"Listen to me..." She started. I-I know you're worried about the Rangers. But they're strong people, and even if they don't have enough wits to think before they shoot, they do know that you're still alive and you're coming for them. You're the Galactic Hero Ratchet. If anyone can make it through such a disastrous time like this," She grinned as she punched him playfully in the arm. "it's you."

He grinned back and punched her back. "Alright, Alright. You got me there, Rox."

Snowfall called back. "Is everyone buckled? Because I found where we need to go and it's not going to be a pleasant ride.

 _Here we go..._ Both Ratchet and Roxa thought in a determined way.

* * *

 _Chapter 18 coming soon_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

The crew finally arrived to the Kyzil Plateau. Roxa and Ratchet were the first ones out, both mouths gaping in shock as they looked around their once beautiful home. The skies were completely darkened by storm clouds of black, and corpses of some of the people that once inhabited the planet had been mauled. Roxa shuddered as she saw some had lost entire limbs, or chunks of them.

Snowfall looked around as well, in disgust and shock.

Ryvor's head was low and his hands in front of him. "Dis is ploin awful..."

Sylver stifled out a cry and Neva comforted her by rubbing her head.

"It's worse than I ever thought... " Snowfall muttered. "She has done a lot of damage to your home."

Roxa was breathing hard, and her breath shuddered. She was trying to hold back her tears as she gazed at her home that has been destroyed.

"How long were we gone?" She asked, tears pouring from her eyes. "How long were we gone for her to cause this much damage to our home?!"

Ratchet looked around and looked just as hurt as Roxa did. "We've been gone for far too long, and now, we need to fix it before it gets worse."

Ryvor nodded. "Before we go on, is dere any place you'd loike t' check out?"

Sylver leaped down as she saw something in the distance. "What's that?" She pointed to a small husk of metal.

"That looks like..." Ratchet started.

"Clank! Ratchet, it's Clank!" Roxa said as she ran to the body. Ratchet was on her heels as he went to check it out too.

Clank's body was mangled beyond comparison. Both of his eyes were cracked or shattered, the antennae on the top was snapped in half. His arms were only hanging on because of thin wires. His legs were bent and broken. His chest was ripped open, and within, Roxa put her hand on a small box, that felt like a clock ticking.

"Clank's still alive, but he's in awful shape." She said after a while. "We don't have many options, but I think we should give him a new body to work with."

Ratchet bent down and picked up his broken friend. A few tears started to fall from his face as he held his pal in his arms.

"How..." He said in a soft voice. "How could she do something as awful as this?!" His emotions were finally surfacing as he felt anger that his best friend was torn apart and thrown away like he was garbage.

Ryvor walked up to them. "Ratchet, if it 'elps, Oi used t' work as a robotic's engineer when Oi was younger. Oi could make yer pal dere a new body t' use."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" He asked, his ears and tail perking up.

The centaur nodded. "Of course! Oi do need some toime dough, seein' as we're on a mission t' stop Sirena."

"After we stop her," Sylver started. "We will have to go to all the planets that have been infected with Kurai and look for any survivors.

Snowfall nodded. "I'll go set up our HQ somewhere stable. Ratchet, I'll need your help with setting up camp. You know the planet better than I do."

"Alright." He handed Clank to Ryvor. "Protect him with your life. He's all I have left of this place..."

Ryvor nodded. "Oi'll guard 'im."

Ratchet grabbed his equipment and set off with Snowfall in search of a base.

Roxa looked at the crew. "Is this how much damage the Kurai can do?"

Sylver nodded solemly. "Yes, it's sad, but true. From what Snowfall told me, they feed on others or convert them into Kurai, which can have them numbering in the thousands, or possibly millions."

Roxa raised an eyebrow. "Hold up. How come she knows so much about these things, and with us, we have no clue about them?"

"That beats me." She replied.

"Unless..." Roxa started, "She's not all she says she is."

* * *

Snowfall and Ratchet decided to use the old garage he used to work in for the base. It was quite a walk, but they made it.

"I'm surprised this place hasn't been touched by those little insects." She told him, "I thought this place would've been destroyed, but they must've either forgot about it, or didn't have much interest in it."

Ratchet nodded as he was placing rations in refrigerators he had found in the break room. "But I don't see Grimroth anywhere..."

"He might be in hiding after the attack." She told him. As she was moving things around, she noticed a poster for The Galactic Rangers. She picked it up and unrolled it to look at the people on it. Captain Qwark, Brax Lectus, Cora, Elaris, and Ratchet himself.

"Hey Ratchet. Is this you?" She asked as she pointed to his picture in the poster.

He nodded. "Yep! I've always dreamed about being a ranger, and now I am!" He sighed though as he placed his hand on Qwark's picture. "But now... One of my teammates is gone, and the other is a traitor."

"That might not be true. The one who may be a traitor might be using it as a facade to trick the enemy." She replied with a smirk.

"Wha? How?" He asked, baffled.

"It's better if Elaris explains her actions." She told him.

Suddenly, white figures started appearing all over the place.

"We've been followed!" Ratchet yelled and raised his wrench. "I'm not going down without a fight!" He looked in shock as Snowfall approached the white creatures. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. "Those things are going to kill you!"

"Ratchet..." She said slowly. "These 'things' are our only source of help."

He looked confused. "How do you know this...?"

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "Because I'm one of them."

* * *

Sirena started throwing small objects at the door, which got her repeatedly shocked, but Sirena didn't mind anymore.

"Stop it." Telira demanded.

She growled. "I'm not going to stop until you let me out of here and give me my body back!"

"You are so feisty." She chuckled. "I can see why your brother wanted to leave you."

Sirena roared, furious by her statement. "Don't you DARE talk about my brother you rat! He's better than you'll ever be!"

"Think about it, Sirena... Do you think there might be a reason why he was killed? Because he wanted to protect you? His Kurai? Or maybe... just maybe... He committed suicide because you weren't there for him!"

Sirena started crying angry tears. "He ignored me! He ignored me and offered no comfort in that hell hole because he was so absorbed in his plans that he didn't even notice my arm was missing!"

Telira grinned maliciously. _So this little girl DOES have a weakness; her brother._ "Because he knew you were a freak! A coward and a liar!"

"I was not!" She started to sob. "I only wanted to help him!"

Sirena looked up, tears pouring from her eyes and her voice shaking. "You...have no idea what it's like... to have your brother abandon you... to have someone you really love and care about fade away from your life..."

"You can think about it more here in your little prison." Telira cackled and left Sirena alone.

Sirena fell to her knees and cried harder. She was cold and heartless, caring about her domination. But now, she was on her knees, sobbing tears and wanting a release. An alien feeling for her.

"My power was stripped from me..." She sniffled. "Everything taken away... And now I'm here, and I'm about to lose everything I've worked for..."

Sirena looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her face stained with tears, and her outfit was ripped and dirty. Wearing an iron collar that showed that she was a prisoner.

"Trusting that menace was a huge mistake... And now, I'm paying for it... Brother, if you were here to see me like this... You would be so ashamed of me."

* * *

Telira watched as Kerwan drifted even closer into view. She pet one of her creatures like they were a pet. "Those poor fools... They have no idea what kind of hell I'm about to unleash."

"Ma'am." One of the Kurai spoke. "The units are ready for deployment."

She grinned. "Oh good. And maybe taking this pathetic little galaxy will be much more worthwhile."

* * *

 _Chapter 19 coming soon._

 _I have been having a lot of problems concerning friends, have been extremely stressed, and extremely busy with school and musical practices, so the final chapters of TGOC might take a few months or might get put off until my schedule clears up._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

"H-How are you like them? You're nothing like them!" Ratchet claimed.

Snowfall sighed. "I might not look like one of them, but deep within, I am like them."

Ratchet still looked baffled.

"Allow me to explain." She started. "I am half-Hirakura, meaning I possess some of the traits a full Hirakura does. We are opposite of the Kurai, as we fight the dark to preserve the remaining light in the world.

Each time a Kurai turns someone into a Kurai... A little light is lost. And if every single person is converted, then the Hirakura will have no power to fight them. It is said that the only way for the Jolt not to affect a person is if they're enhanced, or a Hirakura.

Half Bloods are very rare. My mother, Ciana, was a Hirakura who looked nothing like the others did. She looked like a fox, with crystal eyes, and long hair, and white snow fur. She fell in love with my human father, Ryan, and then had me, a Half Blood."

"So that's why you wanted to come with us... So you could help us fight this."

She nodded and helped the Hirakura settle in. "Yes. Sirena is Half-Kurai. She too is a Half Blood. But she is much more dangerous than I anticipated. She has a hold of your teammates, the Rangers. She can use that to our disadvantage, which is why I suggested you and Roxa to break them out. They know you two more than they know us."

He nodded as well. "Ah, I get it now."

"Aonani?" Orion called.

She turned to his voice. "Yes?"

"We need to look for survivors so that we can save whatever is left of the planet." He suggested.

Snow/Aonani sighed. "I understand that, Orion, but we don't have many places for people to stay at where they'll be safe." She thought on it, then spoke up. "Start looking for locations not occupied by Kurai and start setting up small camps. When that's said and done, you can bring survivors there and care for them until this threat has been extinguished."

"Right away." And went to deliver news to a few other Hirakura in the area.

Ratchet had wide eyes. "You're real name is Aonani?"

She chuckled a bit. "Only the Hirakura call me that because they were told by my mother to protect me. I've always went by Snowfall because it just sounds..."

"Cool?" He replied with a smirk.

Aonani laughed and pushed him playfully. "That was awful, Ratchet!"

He grinned. "But you liked it."

She smirked. "Okay, Okay... I did like it a little. But let's get back to business." She started to unpack a few things. "I'm going to make a connection with the group and we'll tell them to come here while sending coordinates on a private connection." Aonani unpacked a comm unit and typed up Ryvor's communication number.

"Ryvor? It's Snowfall. We've found shelter and I'll send coordinates immediately."

"Ah, good!" His voice sounded tired. "We've been waitin' fer what felt loike ferever now."

Aonani sent the coordinates. "I've sent the coordinates to you. Make sure you guys aren't being followed and we'll meet you at the door."

"We're on our way. We'll see ya soon." And hung up.

The Hirakura that have settled in have greeted Ratchet openly and asked a lot of questions about his race. As much as he tried to tell them, he couldn't say much, other than being the only one left, but wanted to keep looking.

"Hope is such a wonderful thing to have, Ratchet." An elderly Hirakura said to him. "It also gives you the courage to continue with your quest at hand."

He sighed. "Yeah, well...It's really hard to keep that hope alive when you've spent most of your life looking."

"You know, boy." The elder said and put an arm around Ratchet. "You remind me of a young fellow who acted just like you. But a wise man once said to the kid, 'Let your hopes, not your hurts, shape the future.' And you did Ratchet. You believed there was hope in becoming a galactic ranger, and when it mattered most, you set all the pain aside, and took the challenge head on. Shaping the future of Solana."

Ratchet smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Call me Cid." He replied. "The world is in a dark place right now, and it's up to you, and your friends to stop this menace once and for all."

A TV was turned on and chaos was all around the area, bodies lying down, dead, fire and destruction painted the screen.

"We are live at Aleero City, Home of The Galactic Rangers, and tragedy has struck the city. Covering it in darkness, these strange creatures are turning people into them! And the Rangers are no where to be seen! Where are they?!" She yelled as she was shot with the Jolt and the cameraman was attacked by a Kurai.

"No! She's attacking Aleero City!" Ratchet yelped.

Aonani growled. "Sirena's made her move. We need to prepare to go into the chaos before Kerwan is taken over as well."

Orion spoke up. "But we don't have as many Hirakura as we thought we would! Aonani, if we were to go into that war zone, we'll lose!"

"We are wasting way too much time, Orion. While Sirena is getting more and more Kurai... We're losing more and more light. If we don't go and fight them now, we'll be much weaker from when we started." She stated. She turned towards the Hirakura. "Start preparing for war. We have no time to waste!"

They quickly went to work, grabbing armor and adding light protection, making weaponry to kill the Kurai quickly.

The group arrived soon after, with Roxa asking, "Where's the war?"

"In Aleero City. They've already made their move."

Roxa pulled out her weapons. "They've gone way too far. We have to go to Aleero now!"

"We're not ready. If we go now, you can kiss your life goodbye." Anonani sternly replied.

Ryvor lied Clank's body on a small table and located some extra wires, metal, etc. "Oi'll work on Clank fer ya so dat we can 'ave an extra 'and t' 'elp battle de Kuroi."

Ratchet nodded. "Sounds great Ryvor."

"Sylver. I need you to work the computers until Ratchet, Roxa, Neva and I get back from Aleero." Aonani told her.

"You can't go alone with that many Kurai! You need more people!" The young princess protested.

She sighed. "I know. But we need to stop these pests from making a bigger mess."

"Please stay until the weapons are ready." Sylver begged.

Roxa looked at her and bent down. "Sylver, this is a serious problem. We need to take care of it before it gets worse. Okay?"

"I know that... but I just don't want you guys to get hurt or killed." She looked worried and one of her ribbons wrapped around Roxa's wrist. "Please stay until everything is ready... Please..."

Roxa sighed. "As soon as the weapons are ready, we'll leave."

Sylver nodded, allowing the ribbon to come back to her, and walked over to the Hirakura to look over the weapon's development.

The fox pulled the griffon aside. "Why did you tell her that we were going to wait?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I had no other choice." She said in a stern whisper. "Kid's making sure we don't lose our heads. You should be thankful that girl is looking out for people's well being."

Orion walked up before Aonani could say something. "I hate to interrupt ladies, but some of the weaponry is ready to go. I suggest you go and gear up."

"I'll get to it." She dismissed him and he headed back towards the others.

Roxa crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the fox. "Snow, you need to tell the group everything that you've been keeping from them. Like these creatures that are here making weapons and cleaning and all of that happiness."

She sighed. "Well, I've kept it from them long enough. I just wanted to wait for the right time to say it all."

Roxa's confronting manner was replaced with one of confusion.

"Yes, it's true that I, myself, am a Hirakura. But if I said what I was right there and then, I would've lost everyone's trust, including yours and Ratchet's." She stated. "I only kept secrets like this from you because I didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from you. But given the situation, I had no choice."

Sylver ran in, worried. "Snow! Roxa! You've gotta come outside quick!

"Why? What's wrong?" Roxa asked.

"You've got company... And she doesn't look very friendly..."

* * *

Aonani stepped outside and she growled. The leader of the Kurai herself, Sirena, stood a mile away from the base, and behind her, was a small army of Kurai. Although, something was off about her. Her eyes were completely red, with no pupils. Her hair had red streaks through it, and had large, red and black wings that looked like the sea was passing through it. She had fangs, sharp claws, and an outfit that only a succubus would wear. And a long, white tail with a spear-like shape on the end.

Her voice was inhuman, with a phantom like ring to it. "I knew I'd find a group of rats on my planet."

"Your planet?" She laughed. "This is a planet that belongs to it's inhabitants, not to a snob like you."

"I disagree." Sirena cooed. "You see, the Kurai inhabit this planet now. And you with your light pests need to leave and never come back."

Aonani scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Then you'll pay dearly for disobeying me." She raised her hand and fired a black and red flame.

Aonani yelled. "Φως του Ουρανού, προστατέψτε με! (Light of Heaven, protect me!)" And a barrier of light reflected the flame back at it's caster.

Sirena moved out of the way and grinned. "So, you want to play that game, eh? I'd love to annihilate you, but I don't want you to die here. Instead... I want you to die in Aleero City on Kerwan. Meet me in three days, with your group only. Come with anyone else, and the consequences will be dire." She turned around. "Evanescet (Disappear)" And she and her army disappeared into the darkness.

Aonani growled again. "I can't wait until I get to smear your damned blood on the ground."

Sylver looked horrified. "That... That _thing_..." Her voice was laced with venom.

"What?" She asked.

"That wasn't Sirena... That was just her body..." She explained.

Aonani bent down. "So who was that?"

Sylver was silent. She looked down and clenched her fists tight.

"Tell me who that was, Sylver." She demanded.

Sylver sighed. "That monster... Her name is Telira."

* * *

 _Bare with me folks. These chapters might be a little rough to read, but I'm trying to improve and I'm looking forward to completing TGOC._

 _How does Sylver know about Telira's existence? Any guesses?_

 _How will the final battle go down?_

 _Anything you like so far? Any ideas? Let me know in your review!_

 _Chapter 20 is coming soon_


End file.
